My First Love
by Cho Ocean
Summary: FF Comeback... Kyumin... 2shoot.. baca n review ne :) SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Chapter : 1/2

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

My First Love

Sungmin POV

Cinta, satu kata penuh makna.

Cinta suatu perasaan yang membuat hati kita menjadi hangat, nyaman, dan juga tentram. Cinta bukan sekedar kata namun juga rasa. Cinta suatu perasaan ingin dimiliki, ingin dianggap dan juga diakui oleh seseorang yang menjadi tujuan perasaan kita. Cinta tak perlu banyak ungkapan yang harus dilontarkan, cukup pahami maka akan mudah dimengerti.

Ini kisahku, beberapa tahun silam. Cinta pertamaku, yang begitu manis sekaligus menyakitkan. Suatu rasa yang kusebut cinta, entahlah apa orang lain menyebut itu cinta atau sekedar rasa yang semu jika diucapkan anak berusia 15 tahun.

10 Tahun lalu, kisahku dimulai. Tak pernah muncul dibenakku akan mengalami cinta pertama yang begitu rumit. Sekali lagi, aku hanya anak berumur 15 tahun saat itu. Seseorang yang membuatku jatuh cinta sekaligus merasakan sakitnya karena cinta, aku akan memulai menceritakannya.

**Flashback**

Hari ini aku pulang kerumah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Eomma memintaku pulang cepat, biasanya aku pulang menjelang sore. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu ditaman atau perpustakaan kota. Eomma bekerja sampai larut malam sehingga aku selalu sendiri dirumah, kupikir mungkin lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu di tempat lain selain dirumah diam seorang diri menunggu Eomma pulang. Sudah 3 tahun ini Eomma bekerja, dulu saat Appa masih ada Eomma hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Namun setelah Appa meninggal karena kecelakaan 3 tahun silam Eomma menggantikan peran Appa untuk bekerja menghidupi keperluan kami. Tidak, kami tidak hidup dalam kesusahan namun saat itu usiaku baru menginjak 12 tahun, masih terlalu panjang untuk sampai lulus dari Universitas. Tabungan Appa semasa hidupnya tentu hanya cukup untukku sekolah sampai jenjang SMA. Eomma tak ingin aku hanya sebatas lulus SMA, dia ingin aku sampai menjadi sarjana. Aku anak satu-satunya, meskipun aku yeoja tapi Eomma ingin aku menjadi sarjana karena itu juga yang menjadi cita-cita Appa.

Setiap hari aku selalu belajar agar mendapatkan nilai bagus, aku semakin giat belajar saat aku SMA. Appa ingin aku menjadi dokter, maka untuk mengabulkan cita-cita Appa, aku harus belajar lebih giat dari sebelumnya. Aku sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Appa, aku tak akan pernah mau mengecewakannnya meskipun kini dia telah tiada.

Aku memasuki rumah, saat aku sampai diruang keluarga kulihat Eomma sedang duduk disana. Langsung saja kuhampiri Eomma dan kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

" Ada apa memintaku pulang cepat? " Tanyaku masih sambil memeluk Eomma, kulirik Eomma tersenyum padaku kemudian menarik tanganku dan mengarahkan agar aku duduk disampingnya.

" Sungmin-ah Eomma ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang penting padamu " Aku menatap Eomma sambil tersenyum.

" Katakanlah Eomma " Eomma menggenggam erat kedua tanganku, kuperhatikan ada sedikit keraguan saat Eomma ingin mengutarakan maksudnya padaku. Aku mengelus kedua tangan Eomma lembut, mencoba menenangkan. Eomma tampak menghela nafas sejenak.

" Min, Eomma berencana menikah lagi " Ucap Eomma dengan lirih, aku menegang kaku. Jujur hal seperti ini tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku. Eomma menikah lagi, dan itu artinya aku akan mendapatkan Appa baru. Sungguh aku tak pernah berfikir sedikitpun akan mencari pengganti sosok Appa yang menurutku tak akan pernah tergantikan dengan siapapun.

" Atas dasar apa Eomma ingin menikah lagi? Eomma sudah melupakan Appa? " Tanyaku dengan dinginnya, kulihat Eomma menatapku sendu kemudian menggeleng lirih.

" Eomma tak pernah melupakan Appamu, dia akan selalu ada dihati Eomma, hanya saja Eomma merasa nyaman dengan orang itu. Awalnya Eomma menolak namun kelamaan orang itu menunjukan keseriusannya pada Eomma. Dan dia melamar Eomma kemarin, maka dari itu Eomma memberitahumu sekarang " Aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku pada Eomma, aku membuang wajahku kearah lain, sungguh aku kecewa mendengar penuturan Eomma. Dalam waktu 3 tahun secepat itukah dia melupakan Appa, melupakan segalanya hanya karena seseorang yang mengatakan bahwa dia serius dengan Eomma?

" Lalu Eomma menjawab apa? "

" Eomma mengatakan kalau Eomma akan menyetujuinya jika kau setuju " Aku menatap Eomma kembali, kuliat manik matanya. Terlihat keinginan yang besar dimatanya, Apa Eomma benar-benar menginginkan orang itu?

" Eomma menginginkan orang itu? Apa tebakanku benar? " Eomma hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

" Artinya Eomma mencintainya? " Meskipun sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya Eomma menganggukan kepalanya. Aku berdecih lalu bangkit dari dudukku.

" Itu artinya kau sudah melupakan Appa, kau mencintai orang lain artinya kau sudah menghapus Appa dari dalam hatimu, kau sudah bisa hidup tanpanya artinya kau tak menganggapnya penting lagi. " Aku menghentikan sejenak ucapanku kemudian menatap Eomma yang sudah siap untuk menitikan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

" Tapi maaf, aku tak akan pernah menggantikan posisi Appaku dengan orang lain " Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkan Eomma dan berjalan menuju kamarku, sempat kudengar isak tangis Eomma. Entahlah, biasanya aku pantang membuat Eomma bersedih namun kali ini aku begitu marah dan kecewa sehingga aku tak menghiraukan isak tangis Eomma. Aku berjalan menuju meja belajar disamping ranjangku. Disana ada figura, fotoku, Appa dan Eomma 4 tahun lalu saat aku berusia 11 Tahun. Kami sangat bahagia dulu, aku tersenyum melihat foto itu.

" Hei Lee Dong Gun Shii, janjiku padamu akan terus aku pegang, Aku tak akan pernah menggantikan posisimu sebagai Appaku dengan orang lain, tak akan pernah hiks " Air mata ini lolos dengan sendirinya, semua perasaan campur aduk menjadi satu didalam hatiku, ada perasaan tak terima, kecewa, marah, takut dan kalut semuanya menjadi satu kesatuan yang membuat dadaku sesak. Aku tak pernah menginginkan ini terjadi, sungguh aku tak ingin.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini aku tak banyak bicara dengan Eomma, hanya seperlunya saja. Aku tau Eomma selalu menatapku sendu saat aku menghindarinya, tapi aku benar-benar mengacuhkannya saat ini. Belakangan ini aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ditaman yang sering aku kunjungi dengan Appa dan Eomma dulu, entahlah namun rasanya nyaman saat berada ditempat yang penuh kenangan dengan orang yang aku cintai.

Hari ini hari libur, aku hanya menghabiskan waktu didalam kamar. Membaca buku seperti biasanya, aku tak punya teman maka dari itu aku tak pernah pergi keluar hanya untuk sekedar jalan-jalan kecuali jika Eomma mengajakku keluar. Entahlah jika sendiri maka rasanya tentram, aku tak ingin direpotkan dengan memiliki teman dan mengerti perasaan mereka. Aku pun tak butuh dimengerti oleh orang lain, aku cukup mengerti diriku sendiri dan kurasa itu cukup. Jika aku butuh teman bicara, aku hanya perlu mengunjungi makam Appa maka setelah bicara dengannya seluruh bebanku hilang.

TOK TOK TOK

" Min, bisa buka pintunya? " Aku mendengar itu, namun aku malas menyahut. Aku kembali membaca tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Eomma.

" Eomma mohon, kita tak bisa seperti ini terus " Aku menghela nafas berat kemudian aku menutup buku yang sejak tadi aku baca dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku dan membukannya. Kulihat sosok Eomma memandangku sendu.

" Bisa kita bicara? " Aku memandang Eomma datar, hatiku masih marah, dan aku ingin menunjukan itu pada Eomma.

" Bicaralah " ucapku sambil melipat kedua tangan didada lalu menyenderkan tubuhku di dinding.

" Tidak disini, ada seseorang yang juga ingin bicara padamu " Ucapan Eomma membuatku terkejut.

" Apa maksudmu? Kau membawanya kemari? " Aku langsung mengerti dan tahu siapa orang yang Eomma maksud.

" Ne, Eomma mohon " Pinta Eomma dengan lirihnya. Tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung bergegas berjalan kerah ruang tamu, Eomma mengikutiku dari belakang. Kuhentikan langkahku saat melihat sosok itu, Namja yang berbalut kemeja baby blue digulung sebatas siku dan juga celana jeans duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumahku.

" Jadi kau orangnya? " Namja itu melihat kearahku saat mendengar suaraku, dia bangkit dan memamerkan senyum lesung pipinya. Oke kuakui dia namja yang tampan dan manly, lalu? Itu tak cukup membuatku berubah pikiran.

" Annyeonghaseo Siwon imnida " Aku melipat kedua tanganku didada, dengan angkuh aku berjalan medekat kearahnya dan duduk tepat dihadapannya, Eomma pun duduk disampingku.

" Kau ingin menikah dengan Eommaku? Dengan Lee Kibum? " Tanyaku dengan dinginnya, dan dia mengangguk mantap.

" Ne, aku ingin menikah dengan Eommamu. Aku mencintainya. Dan aku tahu kau tak menyetujuinya. " Aku menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

" Bagus jika kau tahu aku tak setuju, lalu? Untuk apa kau kesini? Tidakkah membuang waktumu yang berharga? " Tanyaku dengan sinisnya, kurasakan Eomma menggenggam erat tanganku.

" Jangan begini Min " Aku tak mengiraukan bisikan Eomma itu. Kulihat Siwon tersenyum padaku.

" Ne, aku tahu kau tidak menyetujuinya namun aku tak akan menyerah. Aku kemari ingin menegaskan, aku sungguh tak bermaksud merebut Eommamu dari mendiang Appamu, dan aku juga tak berniat menggantikan posisi Appamu. Disini aku hanya ingin membahagiakan Eommamu karena aku mencintainya " Aku menatapnya tajam.

" Tapi pada kenyataannya kau telah merebutnya dari Appaku! " teriakku marah, dia sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat menetralkan rasa terkejutnya. Itu terpancar dari ekspresinya.

" Aku tak merebutnya, Appamu telah tiada, tak bisakah kau merelakan aku menikah dengan Eommamu? Tak kasihankah kau padanya jika dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya seorang diri dan bekerja hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu? Dia setiap hari bekerja keras agar kau bisa terus melanjukan sekolahmu hingga kau lulus kuliah, tapi tak bisakah kau tak berpikir egois dan sedikit memikirkan perasaan Eommamu " Aku mengeram marah.

" Jangan sok tahu dengan perasaan Eommaku " Kulihat Siwon tersenyum sinis padaku.

" Kau mengaku anaknya tapi bahkan kau tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan ibumu, tak bisa memahami perasaanya? Dia masih berusia 35 tahun, masih terlalu panjang untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya seorang diri " Aku mengepalakan kedua tanganku erat, Eomma tahu kemarahanku sudah mencapai puncak.

" Wonnie, kumohon jangan memperkeruh suasana, kau berjanji akan membujuknya baik-baik, jangan membuatnya marah " Pinta Eomma dengan lirih, aku mendelik kearah Eomma.

" Seharusnya kau tak perlu membawanya kemari jika tak ingin aku marah seperti ini! " teriakku pada Eomma lalu berlari kekamarku.

BRAK

Aku sengaja membanting pintu kamarku, aku berjalan gontai kearah meja belajarku, kuambil figura itu. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku menangis, aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain menangis. Aku ingin Appa, kupeluk figura itu erat sambil terus menangis.

" Appa, Eottokhe? Aku tak ingin dia menjadi Appaku, aku tak ingin hiks Appa "

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu aku tak bicara dengan Eomma, aku masih marah. Eomma selalu mencoba mengajakku bicara namun aku acuhkan, aku benar-benar tak menyahutinya. Aku tak pernah lagi pergi keperpustakaan. Pikiranku yang kacau tak bisa membuatku berkonsentrasi untuk belajar. Aku hanya duduk termenung ditaman ini.

SRET

Aku sedikit terkejut saat seseorang menyodorkan kalengan orange jus dihadapanku, aku mendongak melihat orang itu. Namja rambut ikal cokelat dengan pakaian formal, aku mengerutkan keningku saat namja itu masih saja menyodorkan minuman itu padaku.

" Ambilah " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

" Aku tak menerima apapun dari orang asing " Ucapku dingin sambil membuang arah pandangku kedepan, tak lagi melihatnya.

" Baiklah aku tak memaksa, tapi bolehkah aku duduk disini? " Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa menatapnya, dia menjatuhkan dirinya duduk disampingku.

" Apa yang kau lakukan seorang diri disini? Kau belum pulang kerumah? Seharusnya kau pulang dulu dan mengganti seragammu jika ingin main keluar " Aku tak menghiraukannya, hanya memandang kedepan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

" Aku Cho Kyuhyun " Dengan malas aku membalas jabatan tangannya.

" lee Sungmin " Jawabku seadanya, kulirik dia tengah tersenyum sambil menyeruput minuman kaleng yang dibawanya.

" Apa orang tuamu tak mencarimu? " Dia mulai mengintrogasiku rupanya, aku tak terbiasa bicara panjang lebar dengan orang asing. Ingat aku tak memiliki teman, bicara dengan murid disekolahku saja jarang apalagi bicara dengan orang asing.

" Hei, tak menjawab pertanyaan orang lain dan mengacuhkannya adalah tindakan yang tidak baik " Ucapnya sok menasehati.

" Aku tak boleh bicara dengan orang asing " Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tertawa renyah mendengarkan ucapanku.

" Aishh Jinjja, kau ini menggemaskan sekali. Sepertinya kau anak yang penurut ne? Jika Bumonimu mengatakan " Jangan bicara dengan orang asing " kau menurutinya. Ini benar-benar lucu, hei tak kau lihatkah sekelilingmu? Disini ramai, jika aku berbuat macam-macam maka kau tinggal teriak saja. Aku memang orang asing, namun aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bicara dari pada diam saja " Aku menatap kearahnya, dia mematapku juga sambil tersenyum.

" Aku tak suka bicara " Seketika senyumannya memudar.

" Tak suka bicara? Hmm biar kutebak, kau tak memiliki teman ne? " Aku lagi-lagi tak menjawabnya.

" Padahal berteman itu mengasikan, kau bisa berbagi cerita dengan mereka, jika kau ada masalah maka ada yang akan membantumu, jika bicara saja kau tak suka bagaimana kau memiliki teman? Kau terlihat masih muda, sayang sekali jika masa mudamu tak memiliki teman "

" Aku hanya butuh Appa, bukan teman " Dia menepuk pudakku, kutolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

" Apa Appamu sudah tak ada? " Aku mengangguk lemah.

" Aku mengerti jika kehilangan seorang Appa itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi jangan sampai kau menutup diri dari lingkunganmu, hidupmu bukan berpusat hanya pada Appa atau Eommamu, tapi kau juga harus bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Tidakkah membosankan jika hanya diam? Sebenarnya aku memperhatikanmu sejak tadi, kau hanya diam dan menghela nafas. Kau pasti sedang ada masalah, jika kau memiliki teman maka kau tak akan segundah itu dengan masalahmu, setidaknya temanmu bisa membantumu menemukan jalan keluarnya "

" Aku hanya tak ingin repot memahami perasaan orang lain, lebih baik begini saja " Kudengar dia terkekeh, sedikit menyebalkan jika melihatnya terkekeh seperti mengejekku.

" Kenpa tertawa? " tanyaku dengan nada tak suka.

" Kau itu lucu, kau tak suka bicara, tak mau memiliki teman karena tak ingin repot memahami perasaan orang lain, bukankah itu lucu? " Aku menggeleng keras.

" Tak ada yang lucu! " Ucapku kesal.

" Baiklah aku minta maaf, tapi saranku, setidaknya pilihlah satu teman untukmu berbagi " Kurasakan tangannya menepuk kepalaku. Hangat, itu kesan pertamaku saat tangannya mendarat diatas kepalaku.

" Dan aku bersedia menjadi teman pertamamu " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku memandangnya dalam.

" Baiklah " jawaban Singkatku mampu membuatnya tersenyum lebar, tak ada salahnya mencoba berteman dengan orang lain kan?

.

.

.

Memiliki teman tak seburuk yang aku kira, hampir satu minggu ini aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ditaman bersama Kyuhyun. Baru kutahu ternyata dia namja berusia 32 Tahun, hanya berjarak 3 Tahun dari Eommaku. Dia bercerita tentang banyak hal, lebih sering berbagi pengalaman masa mudanya. Sebenarnya dia belum tua namun tetap saja lebih tua 17 tahun dariku, aku memanggilnya Kyu Ajusshi, dia sempat kesal namun aku tetap memanggilnya seperti itu.

Hubunganku dengan Eomma tak banyak berubah malah semakin memburuk, aku belum pernah menceritakan tentang diriku pada Kyu Ajusshi. Aku lebih banyak mendengar dari pada bicara.

" Minnie-ah ceritakan tentang dirimu, aku sudah kehabisan bahan untuk bercerita " Kyu Ajhussi memanggilku Minnie, katanya wajahku imut sehingga dia juga memberikan nama panggilan yang imut untukku. Aku tak banyak protes, cukup menerimanya saja.

" Hidupku membosankan untuk diceritakan " Kulihat dia berdecak kesal mendengar jawabanku.

" Tak apa, aku ingin mendengarnya. " Sepertinya Kyu Ajhussi ngotot sekali ingin aku bercerita, hmm well sepertinya tak ada salahnya aku bercerita padanya. Soal Eomma dan namja itu, meskipun aku tak bicara pada Eomma tapi aku tahu Eomma masih berhubungan dengan namja itu. Belum ada penyelesaian masalah sampai saat ini.

" Kau tahu kan Ajhussi kalau Appaku sudah tiada? " Ucapku sedih.

" Ne, lalu? " Aku menghela nafas berat.

" Aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Appaku, aku tak pernah mau menggantikannya dengan siapapun. Namun beberapa waktu lalu Eomma mengatakan ingin menikah lagi " Aku tersenyum kecut mengingatnya.

" Dan kau menolaknya? " Tebak Kyu Ajusshi, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Karena tak ingin calon suami Eommamu menggantikan posisi Appamu? "

" Ne, aku tak ingin siapapun menempati posisi Appaku, sejak awal itu milik Appa dan selamanya akan terus begitu "

" Tidakah itu terdengar egois? Berapa umur Eommamu? "

" 35 Tahun "

" Aigoo, masih cukup muda untuk menikah lagi. Kau mau mendengar saran dariku? Yah mungkin kau tak setuju dengan saranku ini, karena tak menguntungkanmu, tapi setidaknya jika kau mengikutinya maka kupastikan kebahagiaan Eommamu akan selalu kau lihat sepanjang hidupmu " Aku mengerutkan keningku tak memahami ucapannya.

" Begini, aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin siapapun menggantikan posisi Appamu, aku juga mengerti jika kau marah karena Eommamu dengan mudahnya menggantikan posisi Appamu dengan orang lain. Tapi tidakkah kau berfikir, jika kau dewasa nanti, kau akan menikah dan ibumu, kau tak memikirkannya? Jika kau melarangnya menikah lagi maka dia akan menghabiskan masa tuanya seorang diri, tidakah itu menyedihkan? Sementara kau hidup bahagia dengan suami dan anak-anakmu " Aku berfikir sejenak memahami ucapannya.

" Tapi dia menghianati Appa dan dia tak perlu khawatir, ketika aku menikah maka aku akan membawanya bersamaku "

" Dari mana kau sebut menghianati? Jika Appamu masih hidup dan Eommamu menikah lagi baru disebut menghianati, aku yakin sebenarnya tak mudah bagi ibumu mengambil keputusan ini. Dan jika kau berniat mengajakmu hidup bersama didalam rumah tanggamu dan suamimu kelak, dia pasti akan menolaknya. Dia tak akan mau. " Aku berdecih mendengar penjelasannya.

" Jangan sok tahu " Ucapku sinis, dia mengacak-acak rambutku gemas.

" Aku memang tahu, dan kau tak boleh hanya berfikir dari sudut pandangmu saja. Aku yakin jika Appamu mencintai Eommamu tentu dia ingin melihat Eommamu bahagia. Setidaknya jika kau tak bisa menerima namja itu sebagai Appamu paling tidak anggaplah dia sebagai Ajhussimu, pikirkanlah perasaan Eommamu, biarkanlah dia bahagia " Mataku berkaca-kaca, aku sungguh tak bisa menerimanya, tak adakah yang mengerti aku.

" Aku tak bisa hiks aku tak ingin Eomma menikah lagi sungguh hiks "

GREP

Kyu Akhussi merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya, ini pertama kalinya aku dipeluk oleh namja yang bukan Appaku. Hangat, selalu hangat jika berada didekatnya. Aku menumpahkan seluruh air mataku, selalu sesak jika memikirkan masalah ini. Appa, seandainya kau masih hidup, tentu semuanya tak akan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Malam ini Eomma megajak Siwon makan bersama, aku hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Belum menikah saja dia sudah menduduki kursi yang biasa Appa gunakan saat makan bersama.

" Min ... "

" Jika Eomma ingin bicara soal pernikahan, tak usah dibahas lagi. Menikahlah jika kau ingin, menolakpun tak ada gunanya karena kau dan dia akan terus berusaha membujukku bukan? Aku tak akan menghalangi lagi, tapi perlu kalian tahu selamanya Siwon Shii bukan Appaku, dan aku tak akan pernah mengganti margaku dengan margamu. Lakukan hal yang kau suka dan jangan mengusikku, jangan memindahkan satu barang milik Appaku, jangan tempati tempat milik Appaku termasuk kursi yang sedang kau tempati sekarang, jika setelah menikah ingin tinggal disini maka kalian tak boleh menempati kamar Appa, pindahlah kekamar tamu, jangan memasang foto kalian disini, rumah ini hanya boleh terisi barang-barang dari Appaku. Jika kalian keberatan maka pergilah dari rumah ini, jalani hidup pernikahaan yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Aku permisi " Aku bangkit dari duduk tanpa menyelesaikan makan malamku dan juga tanpa memberi kesempatan mereka bicara. Aku ingin bergegas kekamar namun aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

" Dan jangan harap aku akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan kalian " Setelah itu aku benar-benar meninggalkan mereka yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

BLAM

Kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjang, aku melirik figura disamping ranjangku. Aku tersenyum kecut. Tak menyangka aku bisa mengambil keputusan seperti tadi. Tapi itulah yang bisa aku lakukan, jika Eomma tak bisa mempertahankan posisi Appa dirumah ini maka aku yang akan berusaha mempertahankannya. Aku tahu ini tak akan mudah, namun aku akan terus berusaha. Hanya Appa, hanya dia tak akan ada yang lainnya. Akan kujamin itu semua. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, aku harus segera tidur agar esok hari segera datang. Aku ingin bertemu Kyu Ajhussi, hanya dia yang kupercaya saat ini dan hanya dia yang selalu membuatku nyaman mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku.

.

.

.

" Jadi kau sudah menyetujui pernikahan Eommamu? " Aku mengangguk sambil menyeruput minuman ditanganku.

" Keputusanmu sudah tepat, biarkan dia bahagia " Aku menoleh kearahnya, menatap dalam matanya. Kulihat dia sedikit bingung saat aku menatapnya intens.

" Ada apa? " Aku tak menjawab, aku menghadap kearah depan kembali kemudian menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Tubuhnya sedikit berjingkit, yah ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini padanya. Biasanya aku tak begini, entahlah aku hanya butuh bersandar, pikiranku begitu lelah.

" Ajusshi, kau tahu semenjak Eomma memutuskan akan menikah dengan namja itu, aku merasa tak memiliki siapapun didunia ini. Kami sudah tak sepemikiran lagi, sudut hatiku terasa hampa kau tahu? Aku pulang kerumah, bertemu Eomma namun tak bicara padanya. Hanya saat bertemu denganmulah aku merasa hangat. " Aku mendongakan kepalaku menatapnya yang juga menatapku, aku tersenyum dan dia membalas senyumanku.

" Gomawo, kehadiranmu sangat penting bagiku. Pertemanan yang kau tawarkan membuatku merasa hangat " Kurasakan Kyu Ajhussi mengelus kepalaku.

CUP

Dia mengecup keningku, hatiku bergetar saat merasakan bibirnya menempel dikeningku. Dia tersenyum kepadaku kemudian memelukku erat. Jika orang lain yang melakukannya aku pasti akan marah dan mengamuk. Aku tersenyum, kemajuan yang bagus, jarang aku tersenyum. Dan aku menikmati ini, kuharap ini tak pernah berakhir.

.

.

.

Pernikahan itu sudah terlaksana, sesuai dengan keputusanku waktu itu, aku tak datang diupacara dan pesta pernikahan mereka. Baiknya karena mereka menuruti keinginanku untuk tidak tidur dikamar Appa dan mengusik barang-barang milik Appa. Terutama Siwon, setiap hari dari sudut mataku, aku selalu memperhatikannya, hanya memastikan dia tak berulah dengan seluruh barang milik Appa.

Aku duduk manis sambil menonton berita, kurasakan seseorang duduk disampingku, tanpa menengok kearahnya pun aku tahu kalau Siwon duduk disampingku.

" Kau suka sekali menonton berita " Dia mulai mencoba berinteraksi denganku. Aku mengacuhkannya.

" Biasanya anak seumuranmu menyukai drama atau acara musik " Sekali lagi aku tak menghiraukannya.

" Hmm, hari minggu nanti aku dan Eommamu akan mengunjungi makan Appamu, kau mau ikut dengan kami? " Sungguh, dia pikir dengan membawa Appa dalam pembicaraannya membuatku tertarik untuk menyahutinya? Tentu tidak. Bagiku dia tak pernah terlihat dirumah ini. Bagiku hanya aku dan Eomma yang tinggal disini, jadi jangan harap aku akan melakukan interaksi apapun dengannya.

" Min, besok Eomma dan Siwon akan mengunjungi makam Appa dan setelahnya kita akan mengunjung halmoni dan harabojimu di Busan, kau ikut ne? " Eomma duduk diantara Aku dan Siwon.

" Tidak " Jawabku singkat, kurasakan Eomma menghembuskan nafas putus asanya.

" Ayolah chagi, kau tak merindukan Appa? Tak merindukan Halmoni dan harabojimu hmm? "

" Jangan memaksaku jika aku mengatakan tidak, sudah aku katakan jangan pernah mengusikku, jika Eomma tidak ingin aku pergi dari rumah ini " Ancamku pada Eomma, kurasakan Siwon mengeram menahan amarah. Aku tak peduli.

" Hentikan sikapmu itu! Aku berusaha mengikuti kemauanmu dengan tidak menyentuh apapun milik Appamu, tak apa kau mengacuhkanku tapi hormatilah Eommamu! " Aku berdecih kemudian berdiri dan melipat kedua tanganku didada sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka. Eomma menunduk tak berani menatapku.

" Kau bilang tak menyentuh apapun milik Appaku? Lalu siapa yang kau sentuh setiap malam? Bahkan kau telah menyentuh seseorang yang berharga untuk Appaku! " Aku berteriak marah, Siwon bungkam tak menyahuti amarahku.

" Dan jangan pernah menghasilkan keturunan dari hubungan nista kalian! Dengar Eomma, aku akan pastikan tak akan pernah mau menemui Eomma lagi jika sampai Eomma mengandung anak haram dari namja ini! " Aku berlari meninggalkan rumah, mendnegar Eomma berteriak memanggilku, aku tak peduli. Aku butuh Kyu Ajhussi, aku menyetop taksi yang melintas. Setelah aku duduk didalam taksi aku mendial nomor Kyu Ajhussi.

**" Yeoboseo "**

" Ajhussi, kumohon temui aku ditaman sekarang hiks "

PIP

Aku langsung mematikan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyu Ajhussi, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

" Minnie-ah, ada apa? "

BRUK

Aku langsung menghambur memeluk Kyu Ajhussi begitu melihatnya sampai ditaman. Aku terus menangis. Kyu Ajhussi membalas pelukanku. Mendekapku erat sambil mengelus lembut punggungku.

Setelah aku merasa tenang, Kyu Ajhussi menggiringku agar duduk dibangku taman, aku tak melepaskan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Tanganku masih melingkar erat dipinggangnya.

" Ada apa hmm? "

" Aku benci tinggal dirumah itu, aku benci melihat Siwon, aku marah pada Eomma, sudah kubilang jangan mengusikku tapi Siwon terus saja mengajakku bicara. Dan lagi dia mencoba menarik perhatianku dengan menggunakan Appa sebagai bahan pembicaraannya. Aku marah. Ditambah dia mengatakan tak pernah menyentuh barang milik Appa, tapi dia menyentuh Eomma. Aku benar-benar dalam puncak amarahku, aku menyentak Eomma dan mengancamnya tak akan pernah mau bertemu dengannya jika dia memiliki anak dengan Siwon. " Kurasakan Kyu Ajhussi menghela nafas kemudian melepaskan tautan tubuh kami, kedua tangannya bertengger dikedua pundakku, dia menatapku dalam. Aku tahu pasti dia tak setuju lagi dengan pemikiranku.

" Siwon mengajakmu bicara pasti karena ingin mencoba berteman denganmu, tak ada salahnya menambah satu teman bukan? " Aku menggeleng keras.

" Dia pasti bermaksud mengambil hatiku agar menerimanya, aku tak bodoh untuk mengerti itu! " Kyu Ajhussi mengelus keningku yang mengerut.

" Hilangkan pikiran negatifmu itu, jangan terpaku dengan pemikiranmu yang belum tentu benar dan ingat kau bahkan menyakiti hati Eommamu lagi, kau mau jadi anak durhaka? " Aku menggeleng keras, Kyu Ajhussi menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar dikedua pipiku. Aku suka perlakuannya ini.

" Aku hanya menyuarakan keinginanku saja " ucapku membela diri.

" Tapi kau tak bisa memaksakan keinginanmu begitu saja, perlu dipikirkan dulu baru diutarakan. Eommamu pasti sedang menangis, dan kau harus minta maaf padanya "

" Tidak, jika aku minta maaf padanya maka aku akan kalah dan Siwon akan merasa menang dan akan semakin meremehkanku! Aku tak akan menyerah " Kyu Ajhussi lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya.

" Kau ini benar-benar anak yang sulit diberitahu, tindakanmu justru memperkeruh suasana, hubunganmu dengan Eommamu akan benar-benar hancur jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini " Aku memukul pelan bahu Kyu Ajhussi.

" Kenapa memukulku? Aku benarkan? " Aku melipat kedua tanganku didada dan membuang mukaku tak ingin menatapnya.

" Wae? Kau sedang merajuk Eoh? " Tanyanya sambil menggodaku.

" Aigooo, kemajuan yang pesat, setelah menjadi anak yang tak banyak bicara, sekarang kau sudah pintar menyuarakan isi hatimu bahkan bisa merajuk begini, sungguh menggemaskan sekali " Kyu Ajhussi mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tak menolaknya, aku justru menyukai perlakuannya itu.

" Hei " Kyu Ajhussi menarik daguku lembut agar menatap kearahnya.

DEG

Entahlah perasaan apa ini, namun semakin hari aku semakin sering merasakan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat jika bersamanya. Setiap perlakuannya membuatku hangat, aku nyaman saat dia ada disampingku. Mungkin aku menyukainya. Atau cinta? Entahlah.

" Kenapa merajuk eoh? "

" karena kau tak pernah membelaku! Kau selalu membela Eomma dan Siwon, tak pernah mencoba berpikir dari sudut pandangku! " Kyu Ajhussi terkekeh mendengar penuturanku.

" Hei, aku melakukan itu agar kau tak tersesat dalam pemikiranmu, kau masih berusia 15 tahun, kau masih selalu ingin didengar tanpa mau mendengar dan aku tak mau membuatmu tersesat dalam pemikiran yang aku tahu itu salah. " Aku memandangnya bingung. Sungguh aku tak mengerti ucapannya.

" Kau tak mengerti ucapanku? " Aku mengangguk.

" Begini, anak seusiamu biasanya lebih senang untuk berdebat, mengeritik orang lain, kalian akan cenderung melontarkan isi hati kalian tanpa memikirkan kesopanan ucapan kalian apalagi memikirkan apakah pemikiran kalian itu benar ataupun tidak, kalian juga cenderung mudah mengambil kesimpulan terhadap suatu hal, dan lagi-lagi kesimpulan yang kalian ambil belum tentu benar. Dan aku bisa pastikan saat ini kau pasti tidak akan mendengarkan ucapan dari Eommamu dan juga Siwon, bagimu saat ini mereka adalah ancaman untukmu, karena aku tahu kau tak mungkin mendengarkan mereka maka aku bertugas untuk mengarahkan pemikiranmu itu kearah yang tepat. " Aku paham maksud ucapan Kyu Ajhussi, dia bermaksud baik padaku.

" Tapi aku membutuhkan seseorang yang ada dipihakku, yang mengerti aku " ucapku lirih.

" Aku mengerti dirimu, tapi aku tak mau kau tenggelam dalam pemikiranmu yang egois dan penuh dengan kecurigaan seperti ini, Hei kau masih berusia 15 tahun, tidakkah kau menginginkan hidup seperti teman-temanmu yang lain? Tak perlu memusingkan hal yang sebenarnya bukan masalah besar, kau hanya perlu menerima Siwon sebagai Suami Eommamu jika kau tak ingin menerimanya sebagai Appa tirimu, itu tak apa. Mencobalah berteman dengannya, kuyakin pasti akan lebih menyenangkan, bahkan bisa saja setelah kau dekat dengan Siwon kau malah akan melupakanku " Kyu Ajhussi mempoutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. Aku tak percaya dia melakukan ini. Kekanakan dan hmm menggemaskan tentu saja. Aku terkekeh.

" Aku tak mungkin melupakanmu, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan seseorang yang selalu kupikirkan setiap saat " Ups, aku membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, astaga kenapa aku bisa mengucapkan hal itu. Semua mengalir begitu saja tanpa kusadari, aku melirik kearahnya yang terlihat terperangah dengan pengakuanku tadi. Namun kini dia tersenyum padaku.

" kau menyukaiku eoh? " Godanya padaku, aku masih diam membekap mulutku. Aku masih malu bicara padanya.

" Tak apa jika tak mau mengakui, aku mengerti kalau kau malu " Kyu Ajhussi masih saja terkekeh, menyebalkan sungguh. Aku melepaskan dekapan tanganku dimulutku. Aku membenarkan posisi duduku menghadap depan.

" Ajhussi " Panggilku padanya.

" Hmm " Jawab Kyu Ajhussi dengan gumaman.

" Jika aku menyukaimu, bagaimana denganmu? " Hening, kulirik Kyu Ajhussi dari ekor mataku. Dia tampak berfikir.

" Yakin dengan perasaanmu? Aku terlalu tua untukmu " Mendengar itu aku terkekeh.

" Yah kau memang tua " Ejekku, dia berdecak kesal.

" Kau ini " Aku terus tersenyum memandangnya.

" jadi bagaimana? " Tanyaku lagi.

" Apa? " Ishh menyebalkan, aku bertanya dan dia juga ikut bertanya.

" Bagaimana jika aku menyukaimu? " Tanyaku sedikit merengek. Hanya dengannya aku bisa seperti ini.

" Apa tak ada anak seusiamu yang membuatmu menyukai mereka? " Aku menggeleng lemah.

" Tak ada, aku tak menyukai satupun diantara mereka, mereka hanyalah anak manja yang bergantung pada orang tua. Aku membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu, yang membuatku nyaman dan hangat. Aku selalu menyukai jika berada didekatmu, kau bisa jadi sosok ayah, kakak, dan juga paman untukku, dan aku ingin melihat sosok lain dalam dirimu "

" Sosok lain? Maksudmu? " Aku menangkupkan kedua tangan mungilku dikedua pipinya. Aku berdebar. Sungguh.

" Aku ingin merasakan sosok seorang namja yang mencintai yeoja, aku ingin merasakan perasaan saling mencintai dan dicintai. Aku memang tak mengrti apa itu cinta dan bagaimana itu cinta namun dihatiku ini, entahlah bagaimana aku dapat mendeskripsikannya. Tapi yang kutahu itu bisa dikatakan cinta, begitulah kata buku yang pernah aku baca " Terangku panjang lebar, Kyu ajhussi meledakan tawanya. Menyebalkan, bukankah ucapanku barusan seharusnya menyentuh perasaannya? Ada apa dengannya? Malah tertawa seperti itu.

" Kau ini hahaha, kenapa kau begitu lucu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan cinta dengan cara seperti itu? Aigoo kau memang anak berusia 15 tahun, pikiranmu benar-benar yaah hahaha " Kyu Ajhussi kembali tertawa. Aku kesal. Aku bangkit dari duduku, kulihat dia menghentikan tawanya.

" Kau menyebalkan! Jika kau tak menyukaiku cukup jawab tidak saja, jangan mentertawakanku seperti itu! " Aku pergi meninggalkan Kyu Ajhussi begitu saja. Aku benar-benar kesal. Aku hanya butuh jawaban, bukannya ditertawakan seperti tadi.

GREP

Aku memutar tubuhku saat merasakan cengkraman dipergelangan tanganku. Kyu Ajhussi menahan kepergianku, apa di drama ada adegan seperti ini? Jika iya sungguh hal menyenangkan saat kau merajuk lalu namja yang kau sukai meresponmu.

" Merajuk lagi eoh? Mianhae, jangan marah seperti ini, ayo kembali duduk " Kyu Ajhussi menarikku agar kembali duduk dibangku taman. Aku tersenyum senang. Tentu saja Kyu Ajhussi tak melihatnya.

" Baiklah, jadi kau menyukaiku? " Tanyanya setelah membawaku duduk kembali dibangku taman, aku mengangguk mantap.

" Lalu kau ingin aku menjadi namjachingumu? " Aku tampak berpikir sejenak.

" Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku? " Kyu Ajhussi tampak menghela nafas beratnya.

" Kau tahu ini tak akan mudah, ingat aku namja dewasa dan kau anak-anak, umurmu belum cukup dikatakan dewasa. Perasaanmu padaku hanya perasaan sekejap, suatu saat nanti saat kau dewasa maka kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat. Jika kita berpacaran sekarang, bagaiman kita menjalani hubungan ini? Cara seperti apa yang akan kita lakukan, mengikuti cara orang dewasa atau anak-anak sepertimu? "

" Aku remaja, aku bukan anak-anak lagi " Koreksiku, agak menyebalkan jika selalu dianggap anak-anak saat usiamu sudah menginjak 15 tahun.

" Bagaimana cara orang dewasa menjalani hubungan? " tanyaku penasaran, sungguh aku tak tahu. Bahkan aku pun tidak tahu bagaimana anak seusiaku menjalani hubungan.

" Hubungan orang dewasa dengan remaja berbeda, orang dewasa tak ada batasan karena sudah dianggap bisa menentukan baik buruk apa yang bisa dilakukan. Kalau remaja sepertimu masih butuh pengawasan dari orang tua, banyak hal yang tak boleh kalian lakukan karena kalian dianggap belum bisa menentukan baik dan buruknya apa yang akan kalian lakukan "

" Berikan aku contoh bagaimana orang dewasa berhubungan? "

" Tidak, aku tidak mau meracuni otak polosmu dengan suatu hal yang belum boleh kau ketahui " Kyu Ajhussi menolak keras menjawab pertanyaanku.

" Apa itu artinya hubungan orang dewasa bukan hubungan yang baik? Kalian orang dewasa selalu menjalankan hubungan kalian dengan hal-hal tidak baik? " Oke saat ini aku memang butuh penjelasan agar aku mengerti. Terkadang pemikiran orang dewasa terasa begitu rumit dan sulit dimengerti, seperti halnya pelajaran matematika. Jika aku tak benar-benar memahami maka aku tak akan mengerti bagaimana mengerjakannya. Jadi sekarang aku akan coba memahami bagaimana cara Kyu Ajhussi berpikir. Terutama dalam menjalani suatu hubungan, aku akan mencari rumusnya agar aku bisa memahaminya.

" Bukan begitu, aishhh bagaimana menerangkannya padamu yah, hmm " Kyu Ajhussi terlihat cukup frustasi.

" Hanya perlu menjelaskan Ajhussi "

" Oke begini, dengarkan aku, aku akan memberikan contoh simpelnya, kau tau berciuman? " Aku mengangguk.

" ya, aku mengerti, biasa dilakukan orang dewasa dengan pasangannya, aku melihatnya di TV "

" Oke, jadi begini, kau tahu kan remaja seusiamu terkadang berpacaran saja dilarang, berpegangan tanganpun begitu, apalagi berciuman, sedangkan orang dewasa akan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan pasangannya bahkan lebih "

" Termasuk seks, begitu? " Kulihat Kyu Ajhussi membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan frontalku.

" Darimana kau mengetahui hal itu? Siapa yang mengajarimu? " Tanyanya dengan nada menuntut.

" Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter, banyak buku kedokteran yang pernah aku baca saat diperpustakaan kota, tentu aku mengetahui hal itu. " Dia bernafas lega, mungkin merasa tenang karena kecurigaannya terhadapku tak terbukti.

" Yah itu salah satunya, dan tentu kau juga tahu tak mungkin anak seusiamu melakukan seks, oleh karena itu sebaiknya kita tetap seperti ini saja " Jawabannya membuatku kecewa, jadi dia tak mau menjadi namjachinguku? Aku kecewa.

" Baiklah jika kau tak mau menjadi namjachinguku, aku ingin pulang sekarang " Aku langsung berdiri namun lagi-lagi Kyu Ajhussi menahan pegelangan tanganku.

" Kau marah? "

" Aku hanya kecewa, dari tadi kita bicara berputar-putar dan pada akhirnya kau menolakku, seharusnya sejak awal langsung saja menolakku, aku cukup mengerti jika kau menolakku karena tak menyukaiku. Aku tak apa " Kyu Ajhussi berdiri dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganku.

" Bukan aku tak menyukaimu, kau manis dan cantik untuk anak seusiamu, tapi akan sulit jika kita bersama " Aku hanya diam, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Hei, jangan menangis " Kyu Ajhussi mencoba menghapus air mataku yang baru saja menetes.

" Oke baiklah, sekarang kita akan memulainya, kau yeojachinguku mulai saat ini, jadi jangan bersedih lagi oke? " Aku menggeleng lemah.

" Tak usah memaksakan diri Ajhussi, aku hanya merasa sedih, besok mungkin sudah kembali baik " Kyu Ajhussi tersenyum dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya.

" Tidak, kita akan tetap berpacaran, mungkin aku yang akan mengikuti gaya berpacaran anak seusiamu, eotthe? Kau setuju? " Pada akhirnya aku pun mengangguk.

" Cha, ayo kita pulang, sudah terlalu malam, Eommamu pasti cemas mencarimu " Kyu Ajhussi menggandeng tanganku erat membuatku tersenyum malu.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu, hubunganku dengan Kyu Ajhussi semakin dekat, kami sering menghabiskan waktu untuk pergi berkencan diakhir pekan. Kini hubungan kami genap berusia 1 bulan, banyak yang telah kami lewati satu bulan ini. Aku bahagia. Hubunganku dengan Eomma sedikit membaik, kami jarang bertengkar, Siwon sendiri tak berani mengusikku kembali sejak malam itu dan aku bahagia karenanya. Hidupku terasa lebih ringan, terkadang aku juga mengajak Kyu Ajhussi kemakam Appa.

" Hei, jika kau hanya tersenyum seperti itu terus nanti ice cream ditanganmu mencair " Aku tersadar, sejak tadi aku hanya diam tersenyum memikirkan hubunganku dengan Kyu Ahjussi. Aku mulai memakan ice cream ditanganku.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti tadi " Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya kemudian tersenyum.

" Aku memikirkanmu Ahjussi " Dia menyentil keningku membuatku meringis.

" Appooo " Rengekku.

" Jangan berbohong padaku, katakan yang jujur. Aku sejak td duduk disampingmu, jawab yang jujur palli " Aku mendengus sebal.

" Aku memang memikirkanmu, memikirkan hubungan kita, aku tersenyum karena bahagia kita bisa bersama, aku merasa hangat dan tenang bersamamu, setidaknya hidupku tak sekacau kemarin " Kyu Ajhussi hanya diam, entahlah benar atau tidak tapi kulihat tatapannya begitu sendu, ada apa dengannya.

" Ajhussi, wae? " dia menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum padaku, tapi bisa kulihat senyumnya begitu dipaksakan, ada apa denganmu ajhussi? Kenapa rasa khawatir ini menyelimuti hatiku sekarang?

" Aigoo, cara makanmu berantakan sekali " Kyu Ajhussi menyeka sesuatu disudut bibirku, kurasa itu ice cream yang tadi aku makan. Aku malu sekali, namun ada rasa bahagia disaat yang bersamaan. Aku menunduk, mungkin semburat merah mulai muncul di wajahku.

" Minnie-ah, minggu depan sepertinya kita tak bisa bertemu " dengan cepat aku menengok kearahnya.

" Wae? "

" Aku harus pergi dengan keluargaku, aku jarang memiliki waktu untuk mereka " Ah iya, aku hampir saja lupa, tentu saja Kyu Ajhussi juga memiliki keluarga, aku tak bisa memonopolinya seorang diri, mengingat selama ini Kyu Ajhussi selalu menghabiskan waktu liburnya bersamaku.

" Baiklah, tak apa "

" Gomawo sudah mengerti "

" Ajhussi "

" Hmm? " Aku terdiam sejenak, apa aku harus mengatakannya? Aku malu tapi aku ingin mengatakannya, ishhh bagaimana ini.

" Ada apa? Katakanlah " desaknya, sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearahnya, aku meremas kedua tanganku. Ragu apa aku harus mengutarakannya atau tidak.

" Hmm, boleh tidak aku meminta sesuatu? " Kulihat dia tampak bingung.

" kau mau minta apa? " kenapa aku tegang seperti ini? Aishhh, pabboya Lee Sungmin, seharusnya aku tak usah mengatakannya.

" Kenapa diam saja? Apa yang kau minta? Nanti akan aku belikan " Aku memandangnya ragu-ragu, kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menghilangkan sedikit kegugupanku.

" A.. Apa kau mau ber.. berciuman denganku? " Ucapku terbata-bata, tercetak jelas ekspresi terkejut diwajah tampannya. Aisshhh kurasa aku benar-benar pabbo, aahh aku menyesal seketika, eotthe? Aku maluu sungguh.

" Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta itu? " Tanya Kyu Ajhussi dengan nada dingin. Apa aku salah meminta itu dengan namjachingu sendiri? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu tidak suka dengan permintaanku?

" Apa aku salah memintanya pada namjachinguku? "

" Tak seharusnya kau meminta itu, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk meminta hal seperti itu " Ujarnya marah, aku mendelik tak suka, jika dia tak menginginkan cukup katakan tidak, kenapa harus sampai marah seperti itu?

" Jangan selalu menganggapku anak-anak, aku sudah remaja! Salahkah aku ingin merasakan namanya ciuman pertama? Di drama romantis bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Hanya berciuman " Kyu Ajhussi tampak berdiri dan berdecak pinggang, kulihat dia benar-benar diselimuti emosi.

" Berhenti menonton drama seperti itu! Jangan racuni otak polosmu dengan hal-hal seperti itu! " Teriaknya marah padaku, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, ini pertama kalinya dia menyentakku. Kami saling diam, aku bingung apa berciuman adalah hal dosa dan tindakan tidak baik? Kenapa dia marah sampai seperti itunya?

SRET

Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya, aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi, sekarang aku menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia menggumankan kata maaf ditelingaku. Aku hanya diam tak menjawab namun tetap menangis.

" Uljima, jebal " Bisiknya.

" Aku ingin pulang " Ucapku dengan nada parau, aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

" Mianhae tadi aku menyentakmu ne? Aku hanya tak ingin pikiranmu yang polos ini menjadi teracuni oleh hal-hal yang tak sepantasnya ada dalam pemikiranmu " Jelasnya padaku, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

" Baiklah kajja kita pulang " Kyu Ajhussi menggandeng erat tanganku, meskipun kecewa dan sedih tapi aku memang selalu nyaman bersamanya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku menghabiskan akhir pekan ditoko buku, membeli beberapa buku dan sepertinya setelah ini aku akan pergi makan siang di cafe. Biasanya ada Kyu Ajhussi yang menemaniku tapi seperti katanya minggu lalu kalau akhir pekan ini kami tak bisa bertemu.

Setelah membeli beberapa buku, perutku terasa sangat lapar sekali, aku pun memutuskan memasuki Cafe yang tak jauh dari toko buku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari meja kosong, namun aku langsung menyipitkan kedua mataku saat menangkap sosok yang aku kenal. Kyu Ajhussi, apa yang dilakukannya sendiri di cafe ini? Bukankah dia akan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan keluarganya? Aku pun tanpa berpikir lagi langsung menghampiri Kyu Ajhussi, saat langkahku hampir dekat kearahnya tiba-tiba kulihat anak kecil menghampiri Kyu Ajhussi dan memeluknya. Aku tersenyum, keponaknnya lucu sekali.

" Appaaaa " Senyumku memudar, Appa? Apa maksudnya ini? Belum keterkejutanku hilang, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja cantik memeluk Kyu Ajhussi dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibirnya.

" Maaf menunggumu lama yeobo, tadi yoogeun keasikan bermain di Mall " Lututku melemas, namun sebisa mungkin aku melanjutkan langkahku menghampiri Kyu Ajhussi yang sepertinya tak menyadari kehadiranku.

" K.. Kyu Ajhussi " Panggilku dengan suara bergetar, Kyu Ajhussi tampak terkejut melihatku ada dihadapannya, aku memandang yeoja itu, anak kecil itu dan Kyu Ajhussi bergantian. Aku mengeratkan cengkramanku diplastik buku yang kubeli tadi. Sesak rasanya, aku sulit bernafas.

" Minnie " Panggil Kyu ajhussi dengan lirih

" Jadi ini keluarga yang kau maksud? Istri dan juga anak? " Kurasa sebentar lagi mataku akan menitikan air mata. Kyu ajhussi bungkam, aku tersenyum miris.

" Aku mengerti, aku paham, terima kasih untuk semuanya. Aku permisi, maaf mengganggu waktu kalian " Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan cafe itu, tak kupedulikan teriakan Kyu Ajhussi dibelakangku. Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa dulu dia sulit menerima cintaku, mengapa dia terlihat marah saat aku ingin meminta ciuman darinya, dan kenapa dia selalu memperlakukan aku layaknya anak-anak, aku mengerti, dan ini menyakitkan.

" Hiks " Aku terus berlari sambil menangis, aku hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah, aku tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Biar orang-orang menatapku aneh, aku terlanjur sakit. Aku kecewa, aku marah, dan aku merasa benar-benar dipermainkan, kata orang jatuh cinta menyenangkan, kata orang merasakan cinta adalah anugerah yang patut disyukuri. Dan aku berani bersumpah, cinta tak semanis dan sesimple yang orang katakan. Cinta ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku terus saja berlari, aku lelah namun aku tak mau berhenti.

Setelah satu jam aku berlari dan berjalan menuju rumah, aku memasuki gerbang rumahku, kulihat mobil Kyu Ajhussi ada dihalaman rumahku. Apa yang dilakukannya? Mengejarku sampai kemari, apa dia ada didalam rumah? Itu artinya dia menemui Eomma dan Siwon? Dengan langkah gontai aku melangkah menuju pintu rumahku, baru kubuka sedikit pintu rumahku, namun saat mendnegar percakapan dari dalam aku menghentikan niatku untuk masuk, aku mendnegarkan dengan baik percakapan itu.

" MWO? Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan Sungmin Kyu? Apa kau sudah gila? " Kudengar Eomma berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae Noona, aku hanya tak ingin membuatnya semakin kecewa dan tak mempercayaiku, jika itu terjadi maka akan semakin sulit dia untuk dijangkau " Aku tak mengerti ucapan Kyu Ajhussi.

" Tapi tak mesti berpacaran, dan sekarang kau malah menyakitinya kan? Aku hanya memintamu mendekati Sungmin untuk teman berbagi cerita, agar dia tak merasa sendiri " Aku membulatkan mataku mendengar penjelasan Siwon, apa ini maksudnya? Jadi ini sudah direncanakan?

" Apa Jihee tahu kau berpacaran dengan Sungmin? " Tanya Eommaku.

" Anni, Jihee hanya tahu aku membantu rencana kalian agar Sungmin menjadi anak yang ceria dan tak lagi menyendiri, tapi kejadian tadi aku benar-benar tak menyangkanya " Oke, aku mengerti sekarang, aku paham situasinya. Dengan kasar kubuka pintu rumahku.

BRAK

Aku melotot tajam dan mereka semua terkejut melihatku, entah bagaimana rupaku yang pasti pipi ini sudah banjir oleh air mata. Sesak sungguh menyesakan. Jika hanya sakit karena cinta aku mungkin akan sembuh, tapi ini? Bahkan Ibuku dia ada dibalik permainan ini? Aku tak percaya ini.

" Jadi kalian semua bersekongkol mempermainkan aku? Hmm? " Tanyaku dengan nada bergetar.

" Bu.. Bukan begitu chagi, Eomma mohon dengarkan penjelasan Eomma " Eomma berusaha mendekat kearahku namun aku memundurkan langkahku.

" Jangan dekati aku " Ucapku dengan dinginnya, Eomma tampak menangis dan aku tak perduli. Aku sudah diujung amarahku.

" KENAPA KALIAN TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU HAH? APA SALAHKU? KALIAN INGIN MEMBALAS DENDAM KARENA AKU MENOLAK PERNIKAHAN KALIAN SEHINGGA DENGAN KEJAMNYA KALIAN BERBUAT SEPERTI INI PADAKU? DAN KAU KIBUM SHII, AKU TAK MENYANGKA, AKU ANAKMU DAN KAU TEGA MEMPERLAKUKAN INI PADAKU? KAU SIWON SHII, SEJAK AWAL AKU TAHU KAU BUKAN ORANG YANG AKAN MEMBAWA KEBAIKAN DALAM HIDUPKU! KAU BRENGSEK! DAN KAU KYUHYUN SHII, AKU TAK TAHU APA SALAHKU SEHINGGA DENGAN KEJAMNYA MEMPERMAINKAN AKU! MEMBOHONGIKU! AKU SANGAT PERCAYA PADAMU NAMUN KAU TERNYATA SAMA SAJA SEPERTI MEREKA! KALIAN SEMUA, AKU SUNGGUH MEMBENCI KALIAN! AKU BENCIIII ! " Aku mengambil guci yang dekat dengan tempat aku berdiri dan bagusnya itu guci kesayangan Eomma, benda yang paling dijaga agar tak rusak, kuambil guci itu dan kulempar dengan kencang sehingga membentur dinding dekat tempat Siwon berdiri.

PRAAAAAAAAANG

Setelah itu aku melangkah pergi keluar dari rumah ini, aku tak perduli dengan semuanya, aku hanya butuh pergi.

" Apa hikss aku ingin bertemu Appa hikss "

TBC

Aku comeback, Bawa ff baru, cma twoshoot siihh, bagaimana? Mau lanjut ke chap 2 atau mau berhenti sampai disini aja? Oia yang minta sequel MLF aku dari kemarin mencoba mengetik sequelnya tapi buntu gitu dan malah akhirnya bwt ff ini deeeh. Huhu

Oke deh tolong reviewnya yaaah Gomawoooo.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Chapter : 2/2

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

My First Love

Sungmin POV

Aku menatap batu nisan dihadapanku, makam Appa. Aku hanya menangis dalam diam. Aku merasa sangat kacau, kejadian hari ini tak pernah aku menyangka akan terjadi dalam hidupku. Begitu rumit dan menyakitkan. Bukan hanya sekedar masalah putus cinta, namun lebih dari itu. Sakitnya menyesakan hati sampai-sampai aku sulit bernafas. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Pulang kerumah dan bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa? Itu sangat sulit sekali, jika saja Eomma tak ikut andil dalam masalah ini, tentu aku masih bisa pulang kerumah dan diam didalam kamar. Namun jika begini, aku tidak bisa lagi tinggal satu rumah dengan orang yang sudah jelas menipuku. Aku harus pergi kemana? Aku masih dibawah umur untuk tinggal seorang diri, mencari kerja untuk menghidupi diriku saja pasti sangat sulit, mana ada orang yang mau mempekerjakan anak dibawah umur. Appa, bisakah kau membantuku? Aku butuh pertolonganmu, sungguh aku tak bisa tinggal disana lagi. Aku membenci mereka, terutama Siwon, penyebab semua ini. Kurasakan ponselku berbunyi, langsung saja aku merogoh isi tasku dan mencari ponselku. Setelah kutemukan kulihat nama tertera diponselku.

" Lee Halmoni? " Ah kupikir aku tahu harus bagaimana.

" Yeoboseo halmoniiii "

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan ragu, apa aku harus masuk kedalam atau tidak. Tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, jadi sebaiknya aku masuk saja kedalam. Huft untunglah aku tak disambut oleh orang-orang itu. Sebaiknya aku segera bergegas kekamar dan membereskan semuanya.

Aku mengambil koperku dan memasukan pakaian didalamnya, setelah itu aku mengambil koper lagi untuk memasukan barang-barang kenangan Appa dan hadiah yang Appa berikan padaku dulu berserta buku-buku milikku.

" Min, apa yang kau lakukan? " Tanpa menolehpun aku tahu itu suara Eomma, aku tak menghentikan kegiatanku, aku mengacuhkan Eomma. Kurasakan langkah kaki mendekat kearahku, aku sedikit mengepalkan tanganku. Aku tak suka dia mendekat kearahku, aku masih marah tentu saja.

" Min, kau mau kemana? " tanya Eomma sambil menahan suaranya. Dia ingin menangis? Aku tak peduli.

" Min, jebbal jawab Eomma " Aku menghentikan kegiatanku sejenak lalu menatapnya dingin, kulihat Siwon masuk kedalam kamarku tanpa mengetuk atau izin sedikitpun. Menjengkelkan.

" Dengarkan aku, dan jangan banyak bertanya, cukup menerima keputusanku maka aku akan berusaha melupakan semua. " Aku menghentikan sejenak ucapanku, kulihat Eomma menunjukan raut cemas.

" Aku akan pindah dari sini, mulai besok aku akan tinggal bersama Lee Halmoni dan Lee Haraboji di Amerika. Aku tak akan kembali tinggal disini lagi, jangan mencoba untuk mengunjungiku, biarkan aku melupakan sakit hati ini, kalian terserah ingin melakukan apapun dirumah ini " Kulihat Eomma menitikan air matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras, dia berusaha merengkuhku namun aku memundurkan tubuhku beberapa langkah, mencari jarak aman agar Eomma tak menyentuhku.

" Min, jebbal jangan tinggalkan Eomma, Eomma mohon maaf padamu, dan Eomma mohon jangan begini, hanya kau yang Eomma punya, hanya kau darah daging yang Eomma punya, Eomma mohon chagi jangan seperti ini hiks " Siwon memeluk Eomma mencoba menenangkan, aku muak melihatnya. Tampangnya membuatku jengah, ini semua karena idenya untuk membohongiku. Dia telah sukses menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Eomma. Aku benci padanya.

" Tak perlu khawatir, setelah aku pergi dari sini, Eomma bisa memiliki anak dari Siwon, aku tak akan melarang dan mengambil pusing lagi, cukup biarkan aku tenang menjalani hidupku setelah ini. "

" Min, jangan begini kumohon, tak apa kau membenciku asal jangan membenci Eommamu. Semua salahku, jangan siksa Eommamu seperti ini " Aku berdecih sambil menatapnya sinis.

" Memang ini semua salahmu, salahmu yang masuk kedalam kehidupan kami dan mengacaukan semuanya. Merenggangkan hubungan Ibu dan Anak, kau sungguh hebat sekali Choi Shii " Kulihat Siwon menahan amarahnya. Sungguh aku jengah padanya.

" Sebaiknya kalian keluar dari sini " Siwon menarik Eomma keluar dari kamarku, kulihat Eomma meronta-ronta tak ingin keluar dari kamarku. Tanpa banyak berpikir langsung saja kukunci pintu kamar takut kalau Eomma mencoba masuk kekamarku lagi.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang, sedikit ragu apa aku sanggup jauh dari Eomma? Namun aku juga tak bisa tetap bertahan dirumah ini, hubunganku dan Eomma semakin buruk. Bohong jika aku tak sedih, aku memang kecewa dan marah pada Eomma namun bagaimanapun dia tetap ibuku. Tapi keputusan sudah aku ambil dan kurasa inilah yang terbaik. Mungkin.

Sungmin POV END

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Pagi-pagi sekali aku mendapat telepon dari Kibum Noona, katanya Sungmin akan pindah dan tinggal bersama halmoni dari Appanya di Amerika. Jujur aku sungguh tak menyangka dia akan pergi, tanpa banyak berpikir aku langsung bergegas pergi menuju rumahnya. Kibum Noona memintaku membujuk Sungmin agar tak pergi. Aku sendiri tak yakin Sungmin masih ingin mendengarkan perkataanku atau tidak. Sejujurnya aku tak pernah bermaksud mempermainkan perasaannya, selama ini apa yang aku jalani bersamanya tulus dari dalam hatiku. Aku memang bodoh, aku tahu jika memulai semuanya dengan Sungmin pada akhirnya Sungmin akan merasakan sakitnya. Tapi saat itu, melihatnya bersedih membuat hatiku sesak.

Aku memakirkan mobilku dihalaman rumah Kibum Noona, setelah itu aku langsung melesat masuk kedalam rumah, diruang tamu sudah ada Kibum Noona yang menangis dalam pelukan Siwon hyung.

" Minnie Eodiga? " tanyaku cepat begitu sudah ada dihadapan Kibum Noona dan Siwon Hyung.

" Didalam kamarnya, Kyu tolong bantu Noona membujuknya agar tak pergi, kamarnya ada dilantai dua dekat tangga " Aku mengangguk mengerti.

" Aku akan berusaha membujuknya Noona, meskipun aku sendiri tak yakin dia akan mendengarkanku setelah kejadian kemarin " Setelah itu aku bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin, namun saat aku baru saja ingin menaiki tangga kulihat Sungmin akan turun kebawah sambil membawa dua koper besar.

" Minnie " Panggilku, kulihat Sungmin membeku melihat diriku yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. Sejenak kami saling memandang. Mata itu sembab dan membengkak. Apa dia menangis semalaman? Hah tentu saja menangis setelah apa yang terjadi padanya.

Sungmin melewatiku begitu saja tanpa melihat kearahku lagi, kulihat dia susah payah menarik kedua koper yang ada didalam genggamannya. Aku menahan pergelangan tangan kiri Sungmin dan dia pun menghentikan langkahnya.

" Aku ingin bicara denganmu " Ucapku dengan nada lembut, dia benar-benar tak ingin menatapku bahkan dengan kasarnya dia menghempaskan genggaman tanganku tapi aku tak menyerah, aku kembali menggenggam tangannya dan kali ini lebih keras.

" Apa maumu? " Tanyanya dengan nada dingin, kupaksa membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap kearahku dan bisa aku lihat pancaran amarah yang tercetak jelas dikedua matanya.

" Kumohon maafkan aku atas semua yang terjadi, aku tak bermaksud membohongimu ak.. "

" Tapi kenyataannya kau membohongiku! " ucapnya marah, aku menghembuskan nafas beratku.

" Ne, maaf karena sudah membohongimu, aku tahu aku bersalah juga Eommamu dan Siwon. Tapi perlu kau tahu, kami melakukan ini karena tak ingin melihatmu terus menyendiri dirumah, tak banyak bicara dan menutup diri dari siapapun. Awalnya aku tak yakin kau akan mau mencoba membuka diri padaku, namun saat kau mau membuka diri padaku, Eommamu dan Siwon merasa lega dan menyerahkanmu padaku agar kau bisa menjadi anak yang ceria dan punya banyak teman. Mereka sungguh menyayangimu, maka dari itu mereka melakukan itu padamu. "

" Lalu kenapa kau mau berpacaran denganku padahal kau sudah berkeluarga? " Pertanyaannya seperti mendesakku, tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menjelaskan padanya.

" Ak.. " Ucapanku terhenti saat bunyi dering diponselnya, Sungmin pun langsung menjawab panggilan itu.

" Yeoboseo, ne? Ah kau sudah sampai, baiklah aku akan segera keluar "

PIP

" Aku harus segera pergi " Sungmin sudah bersiap melangkahkan langkahnya namun lagi-lagi aku menahannya.

" Tak bisakah kau mendengarkan penjelasanku sejenak? " Pintaku dengan lirihnya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Untuk apa aku mendengarkannya? Itu tak akan mengubah apapun kan? Kau tetap berstatus suami orang lain, dan aku tak sekeji itu merusak rumah tangga orang lain. Jadi tak perlu mendengarkan apapun, aku hanya akan diam kemudian pergi, selamat tinggal " Setelah itu dia benar-benar pergi, aku tak bisa mencegah ataupun mengejarnya walaupun ingin. Aku ingin menahannya namun saat teringat istri dan anakku, aku tersadar aku sudah dimiliki dan aku tak boleh menginginkan memiliki yang lainnya. Aku hanya bisa diam, seperti katanya tadi, dia akan diam lalu pergi maka akupun akan diam dan mencoba melupakan. Kudengar sayup-sayup teriakan dan tangis Kibum Noona mencegah kepergian Sungmin. Terdengar suara mobil menjauh, dia sudah pergi. Aku menundukan kepalaku saat air mata ini terjatuh. Aku akan melupakannya, aku akan melupakannya. Kata itu terus aku gumankan didalam hatiku.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

.

Flashback End

Sungmin POV

Kisahku yang begitu rumit dan menyakitkan sudah lama berlalu, kini aku menjadi sosok yang baru pula. Aku menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitas, aku mengambil kedokteran. Aku bukan lagi gadis remaja yang tertutup, aku punya banyak teman di Amerika. Aku mencoba membuka diri dan menaruh kembali rasa percayaku terhadap orang lain. Tak semudah itu memang, bahkan aku harus berkonsultasi dengan psikolog disana. Namun sekarang semua sudah berubah, aku pun sudah berbaikan dengan Eomma dan Siwon namun hubunganku dengan Siwon tetap saja canggung. Satu tahun setelah kepergianku, Eomma menyusulku dan terus meminta maaf padaku. Dia menceritakan semuanya, menceritakan sesuatu yang tak pernah aku ketahui. Dan aku sangat terkejut saat mengetahui itu.

Flasback

" Min, Eomma ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu nak " Aku hanya diam tanpa minat untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Eomma beritahu padaku.

" Kau salah paham nak selama ini, bukan Siwon yang merebut Eomma dari Appa, tetapi Appa yang sudah merebut Eomma dari Siwon " Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti.

" Apa maksud Eomma? "

" Saat itu kami masih duduk di bangku SMA, Eomma, Appa dan Siwon bersahabat, namun saat memasuki tingkat dua Eomma dan Siwon mulai berpacaran dan Appamu mendukung kami. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai saat kami masuk ke universitas tingkat ke 2. Bumonim Siwon ternyata sudah menjodohkan Siwon dengan orang lain, Siwon dipaksa untuk pindah ke Kanada saat itu. Eomma begitu terpuruk, namun Appamu selalu disampingku, dia menjaga dan membantu Eomma bangkit dari keterpurukan " Eomma tampak tersenyum mengingat itu.

" Dari cerita yang aku dengar sama sekali tak ada kesan Appa merebut Eomma dari Siwon. Salah Siwon sendiri tak bisa mempertahankan Eomma " Ucapku ketus, tapi memang benar begitu kan?

" Kau belum mendengar keseluruhannya chagi " Eomma mengelus lembut rambutku, aku nyaman sekali merasakan belaian tangan Eomma.

" Waktu itu saat Siwon pergi ke Kanada Eomma ternyata dalam keadaan mengandung " Ucapan Eomma membuatku terkejut setengah mati mendengarnya.

" Ap. Apa maksud Eomma? Jadi Eomma memiliki anak selain aku? Dimana Eomma selama ini menyembunyikannya? Anak itu namja? Yeoja? Aku memiliki saudara? Aku tak percaya ini " Aku terus merenteti Eomma dengan pertanyaan yang hanya ditanggapi Eomma dengan senyuman maklum.

" Eomma belum selesai cerita tapi kau sudah bertanya sebanyak itu, hmm bagaimana Eomma menjawabnya "

" Mian, habis aku terkejut tadi "Eomma mengecup keningku sejenak.

" Tak apa, hmm baiklah Eomma akan melanjutkan ceritanya. Saat itu Eomma mengandung, tetapi tak mungkin memberitahukan keadaan Eomma pada Siwon. Eomma benar-benar frustasi jika saja Appamu tak ada disamping Eomma, saat itu usia kandungan Eomma baru dua bulan, namun Appamu berpikir tak mungkin jika menunggu Siwon kembali dan kami pun tak tahu Siwon kembali masih sendiri atau dengan calon istrinya mengingat dia telah dijodohkan. Saat itu tanpa memberitahu Siwon soal kehamilan Eomma, akhirnya Appamu melamar Eomma agar bisa menutupi aib yang Eomma lakukan. Meskipun tak secara langsung namun Appamu telah merebut Eomma dari Siwon karena saat Siwon pergi dia tak mengucapkan kata putus pada Eomma "

" Tapi tetap saja, Appa tak merebut justru Appaku sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkan Eomma. Lalu kemana anak itu Eomma? Apa dia meninggal sebelum dilahirkan? " Tanyaku sedikit penasaran. Eomma menggenggam lembut kedua tanganku kemudian memelukku erat.

" Anak itu tak meninggal, anak itu lahir dengan sangat sehat dan kini tumbuh menjadi gadis yang begitu manis dan cantik "

" Jadi aku memiliki Eonnie? " Eomma menggeleng dan aku bingung.

" Anak itu ada dihadapan Eomma sekarang " Aku mencerna ucapan Eomma, jika anak itu ada dihadapan Eomma jadi anak itu aku? Aku membelakan kedua mataku tak percaya, aku tak dapat berkata-kata lagi.

" Min, kau adalah anak Eomma bersama Siwon, selama ini Eomma dan Appa tak pernah memberitahu kebenarannya padamu karena kami tak pernah tahu kapan Siwon akan kembali dan Appamu begitu menyayangimu sehingga dia tak ingin membuatmu bersedih. Baginya kau adalah putrinya, saking dia mencintaimu, dia tak pernah terpikir untuk membagi kasih sayangnya kepada yang lainnya sehingga Appamu memutuskan tak ingin memiliki anak selain kau. Padahal Eomma sudah sering membujuk Appa memberikanmu dongsaeng. Eomma sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti Appa, sampai kejadian dimana Appa meninggal karena kecelakaan itu. Eomma begitu terpuruk kehilangan Appa, sampai 2 tahun setelah meningalnya Appa, Eomma bertemu kembali dengan Siwon. Saat itu Siwon menjelaskan pada Eomma bahwa dia tak pernah menerima perjodohan itu, dia pergi melanjutkan kuliah dan perusahaan Appanya disana agar Appanya membatalkan perjodohan itu. Salahnya dia tak memberitahu Eomma saat itu karena dia harus segera pergi. Dan Eommapun sudah menceritakan semuanya termasuk tentang dirimu, selama ini dia menyimpan rasa sedihnya seorang diri kala kau menolaknya, dia berusaha mendekatimu namun kau membencinya. Dia ingin sekali memelukmu dan ingin mendengarmu memanggilnya Appa namun dia tahu itu tak mungkin. Dia bersedih melihatmu begitu murung, oleh karena itu dia meminta bantuan temannya, Kyuhyun untuk membuatmu ceria kembali. Namun saat semuanya terbongkar dan kau pergi, dia benar-benar ada dimasa paling buruk dalam hidupnya. Jika kau melihat dia suka mengeram marah itu bukan berarti dia benar-benar marah, dia hanya menekan rasa nyeri dihatinya kala mendapat penolakan darimu chagi " Aku tak bisa membendungnya lagi, air mata ini tumpah kepipiku begitu saja, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi, semuanya terlalu mendadak untuk aku terima. Bagiamana bisa orang yang selama ini aku sayangi ternyata bukan Appa kandungku, justru seseorang yang aku benci ternyata dia Appa kandungku. Apa aku sukses menjadi anak yang durhaka? Aku tak tahu, kenyataan ini membuat nafasku tercekat.

" Min, kau baik-baik saja nak? Uljima jangan menangis, maafkan Eomma selalu menyakitimu " Eomma memelukku erat, aku pun langsung menangis dalam pelukan Eomma.

" Bummie " Tangisku terhenti saat mendengar suara itu, Siwon. Aku takut, aku terlalu takut menerima ini. Bagaimana bisa dia Appaku? Aku tak percaya dan tak mau percaya.

" Wonnie, kemarilah, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya " Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah kami, aku masih dalam pelukan Eomma tak ingin menengok atau melihat kearahnya. Aku tak siap.

" Sungmin, anak Appa " Ucapan Siwon terdengar begitu lirih, aku tak bergeming. Hanya diam dalam pelukan Eomma.

" Min, Appa memanggilmu " Aku menggeleng dalam pelukan Eomma, kurasakan Siwon menghela nafasnya.

" Kurasa dia belum bisa menerimaku yeobo, jangan dipaksa " sedikit lega dia tak memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Aku belum siap dan tak tahu akan siap atau tidak.

" Min, jangan seperti ini, coba sekali saja panggil Siwon dengan Appa, Eomma mohon nak. Bagaimanapun dia Appamu " Eomma melepaskan pelukaannya padaku, memaksaku memutar tubuhku kearah Siwon, kulihat Siwon menatapku penuh kasih sayang. Dengan gemetar Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kewajahku dan mengusap perlahan air mataku.

" Uljima " Bisiknya.

" A.. Appa " Ucapku pada akhirnya, Siwon nampak terkejut sesaat kemudian menariku kedalam pelukaannya. Hangat. Aku tak pernah tahu pelukan Siwon sehangat ini. Sejenak aku menikmatinya namun wajah Appa melintas dalam benakku dengan segera aku melepaskan pelukannya.

" Gomawo sudah mau memanggilku Appa " Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat Eomma yang tersenyum kearah kami.

Flashback End

Sejak saat itu hubungan kami menjadi membaik, namun keputusanku untuk tinggal di Amerika sudah bulat. Eomma tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendukung keputusanku, begitu pula dengan Siwon. Namun sesekali mereka menjengukku kemari.

Hari ini aku kembali ke Seoul karena aku akan bertugas dirumah sakit Seoul. Ada seorang wanita yang mengidap leukimia stadium akhir, dokter dirumah sakit di Amerika tempatku bekerja merekomendasikan aku agar menangani pasien itu dikarenakan mereka mempercayai kemampuanku dan aku yang juga berasal dari korea tentu akan mudah dalam berkomunikasi dengan keluarga pasien.

Setelah penerbangan dengan waktu yang cukup panjang akupun sampai dibandara, kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling bandara, Eomma bilang kalau Siwon yang akan menjemputku.

" Min " Siwon melambaikan tangannya kearahku, akupun segera mengahmpirinya. Siwon memelukku dan mendaratkan kecupannya dikeningku. Ini sudah biasa terjadi semenjak 8 tahun lalu.

" Sudah lama menungguku? " Tanyaku dan dijawab Siwon dengan gelengan kepalanya.

" Anni, hanya 30 menit saja, kau lelahkan? Ayo kita segera pulang, Eomma sudah menunggu kita " Siwon menggandeng tanganku sambil membawakan koperku, hah Seoul sudah 10 tahun tak menginjakan kaki disini, banyak yang berubah.

Selama diperjalanan menuju rumah tak ada percakapan diantara kami, aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan Seoul yang sudah lama tak kulihat. Saat hampir dekat rumah, mobil Siwon melewati taman yang sering aku dan Kyuhyun kunjungi. Aku tersenyum tipis. Masih melekat diingatanku masa-masa saat kami bersama dulu. Indah namun harus dilupakan.

Tak lama kamipun sampai dirumah, Eomma sudah menunggu kami diteras depan rumah. Aku keluar dan menghambur memeluk Eomma, meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang mengambil koperku dibagasi mobil.

" Eomma bogoshipoooo " Ujarku manja, Eomma menghujaniku dengan kecupan diseluruh wajahku.

" Kau lelah hmm? " Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

" Noonaaaa "

BRUK

" Bogoshipoyoooo " Aku tersenyum mengelus rambut adik laki-lakiku, yah 8 tahun lalu Eomma melahirkan adik laki-lakiku. Sungjin. Ahh dia adik yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Aku sangat menyayanginya karena dia adikku.

" Nado chagi " Sungjin menarikku masuk kedalam, beginilah Sungjin jika sudah bertemu denganku, akan memonopoliku seorang diri. Dia akan menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya selama kami tak bertemu. Aku mendnegarkan semuanya dan sesekali memberi tanggapan.

" Sungjin, biarkan Noonamu istirahat dulu " Siwon menarik Sungjin menjauh dariku, aku hanya tersenyum.

" Min, kau ingin makan dulu atau mandi? " Tawar Eomma padaku.

" Makan saja dulu Eomma, setelah itu aku akan mandi kemudian beristirahat, besok pagi-pagi aku harus kerumah sakit " Eomma mengangguk paham kemudian Sungjin menariku menuju ruang makan dan menarikan kursi untukku duduk. Aku mengecup pipi Sungjin sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan itu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

" Naah ayo kita mulai makan " Kami pun mulai ritual makan, namun disela-sela menyantap makanan Siwon menaruh banyak daging dan sayuran diatas mangkukku.

" Makanlah daging dan sayuran yang banyak, kau terlalu kurus " Ucapnya sembari mengelus lembut rambutku.

" Ne, gomawo " Aku kembali menyantap makananku.

" Noona, kenapa sejak dulu aku tak pernah mendengar Noona memanggil Appa dengan sebutan Appa? " Pertanyaan Sungjin membuatku menghentikan kunyahanku. Aku diam. Aku harus menjelaskan apa?

" Sungjin, lanjutkan saja makanmu, jangan mengganggu Noonamu " Tegur Eomma. Entahlah, perasaanku menjadi resah sendiri. Aku menggenggam erat ujung kemeja yang kukenakan. Aku hanya bisa menunduk tanpa bisa menatap siapapun termasuk Siwon. Aku tak pernah menyebutnya Appa karena memang aku merasa tak bisa. Panggilan Appa hanya kutujukan untuk Lee Dong Gun, sampai sekarang margaku pun menggunakan marga Appa, aku tak pernah menggantinya dengan marga Siwon. Siwon dan Eomma tak pernah memaksaku untuk mengganti margaku.

" Tapi aku penasaran Eomma, dan kenapa hanya Sungmin Noona yang marganya berbeda dengan kita? Aku dan Eomma mengikuti marga Appa " Choi " Tetapi kenapa Noona bermarga " Lee" ? " Tanya Sungjin penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku memaklumi rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu besar. Dia hanya anak berusia 8 tahun jadi wajar jika ingin tahu banyak hal.

" Sungjin, kau makan saja makananmu dengan benar jangan mengganggu Noona dengan pertanyaanmu ini. " Ucap Siwon tegas. Sungjin langsung menurut mendengar ucapan Siwon. Aku tak bernafsu lagi melanjutkan makanku.

" Aku selesai makan " Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berlalu menuju kamarku meninggalkan mereka. Aku bergegas masuk kedalam kamarku. Semenjak Sungjin lahir kamarku dulu menjadi kamar Sungjin. Kamarku dipindahkan ke kamar Appa dan Eomma dulu, sedangkan Eomma dan Siwon menggunakan kamar tamu. Mereka tak berniat pindah dari rumah ini karena mereka tahu aku tak ingin melepaskan kenangan Appa dirumah ini, maka dari itu Siwon selalu menjaga barang-barang peninggalan Appa dirumah ini.

TOK TOK TOK

" Min, boleh aku masuk? " Aku melangkah menuju pintu kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Siwon.

" Masuklah " Aku mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam kamarku. Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada didalam kamarku. Aku pun mendudukan diriku disampingnya.

" Jangan dengarkan perkataan Sungjin tadi " Ucap Siwon memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara kami tadi.

" Mianhae " Ucapku dengan lirih, aku menunduk sambil meremas kedua tanganku. Siwon menggenggam erat tanganku mencoba menenangkan.

" Gwencana, tak usah dipikirkan " Aku mendongakan kepalaku menatap Siwon.

" Hei, aku bilang tak apa. Jangan bersedih seperti itu " Siwon mengelus lembut kedua pipiku.

" Aku ingin memanggilmu Appa, sangat ingin. Tapi saat panggilan itu akan terlontar dari mulutku aku merasakan sudut hatiku memberontak. Ada bagian dimana hatiku mengatakan agar aku memanggilmu Appa dan bagian lainnya mengatakan jangan. Jika aku memanggilmu Appa maka aku menghianati seseorang namun aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu. Namun sesuatu seperti mendoktrin pikiranku jika Appaku hanya Lee Dong Gun. Mianhae aku terlalu sering menyakitimu hiks aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu tapi aku merasa sulit hiks aku harus bagaimana? Maafkan aku " Siwon langsung merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya. Aku memeluk Siwon erat, aku tak peduli pada bagian hatiku yang memberontak. Aku hanya ingin memeluk Siwon. Dan aku melakukan itu.

" Ssttt uljima, aku tak apa jika kau tak memanggilku Appa. Sungguh. Kau mau menerimaku saja aku sudah bahagia. Tak pernah terlintas dibenakku akan bisa memelukmu seperti ini dan bisa mengecup keningmu. Dan sekarang aku bisa melakukannya dan aku bersyukur akan itu, jadi aku tak akan menuntut lebih. " Ucapan Siwon semakin membuatku sesak. Aku menyakitinya, aku tahu itu.

" Mianhae, Mianhae " Aku hanya bisa melakukan itu, menggumankan kata maaf.

" Jika Noona tak bisa memanggilnya Appa, panggil saja Daddy " Ucapan Sungjin menyentakku dan Siwon. Tiba-tiba Sungjin masuk kedalam kamar dan berdiri dihadapanku dengan Siwon.

" Eomma baru saja menceritakan semuanya padaku, aku memahami perasaan noona. Jika terasa sulit memanggil Appa maka panggilah dengan sebutan lain, daddy atau papa pun bisa. Tak serumit itu masalah ini. " Entahlah aku merasa adikku saat ini kenapa terlihat sangat dewasa dengan ucapannya itu. Aku memandang Siwon yang kini ikut memandangku.

" D.. Daddy " Panggilku akhirnya, Siwon mengangguk seperti menyetujui panggilanku.

" Ne chagi, anakku " Daddy kembali merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

" Dad, Daddy " Daddy tampak terkekeh aku terus menggumankan kata Daddy. Sungjin mendekat kearah kami kemudian ikut memelukku dan Daddy.

" Kalian tak mengajak Eomma berpelukan? " Eomma menghampiri kami kemudian ikut memeluk kami. Hangat. Sudah lama aku ingin merasakan ini. Aku bahagia saat ini. Meskipun harus menunggu lama untuk ini tapi aku bahagia. Appa, kumohon jangan marah padaku, tetap kau yang terbaik dan hanya kau Appaku. Saranghae.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dikoridor rumah sakit, pagi ini aku harus segera menemui pasien yang akan aku tangani. Setelah menaruh beberapa barang diruangan yang akan aku pakai untuk tempatku bekerja, aku pun bersiap menuju ruang rawat pasienku.

TOK TOK TOK

" Masuk " Aku membuka pintu dan entah bagaimana aku menggambarkan perasaanku saat melihat pasienku ini. Kepalanya tak ada sehelai rambutpun yang tumbuh, wajah tirus pucat. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini nyonya hmm? " Aku terdiam sejenak, bodoh sekali aku lupa mengecek namanya.

" Aku Cho Jihee " Aku mengerutkan keningku, jihee? Cho? Aku seperti familiar dengan nama ini.

DEG

Aku tersentak terkejut, wanita ini. Wanita yang 10 tahun lalu sempat aku lihat, dia istri Kyuhyun. Aku ingat sekarang, wajahnya memang terlihat mirip, namun perbedaan yang begitu mencolok dari 10 tahun silam. Dulu dia terlihat begitu cantik, namun sekarang? Aku miris sekali melihat keadaannya sekarang ini.

" A.. Aku Lee Sungmin " Aku mengalihkan pandanganku mengecek riwayat kesehatannya.

" Selama ini kau menjalani kemoterapi tanpa melakukan operasi, susah memang mencari sumsum tulang yang cocok. Tapi kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar kau dapat segera sembuh " Aku merasa iba melihatnya seperti ini, sebagai dokter tentu aku akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhan pasienku.

" Entahlah, tapi aku sudah tak berharap untuk sembuh " Ucapnya lirih, aku menatapnya dalam.

" Wae? Kau memiliki suami dan anak kan? Kau tak kasihan pada mereka jika kau pergi begitu saja? Berjuanglah untuk mereka, kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Suamimu tampak begitu mencintaimu sampai-sampai dia mendatangkanku jauh-jauh dari amerika " Terselip nada iri dari kata yang terlontar dari bibirku. Kyuhyun melakukan ini demi istrinya agar istrinya lekas sembuh, dia begitu mencintai istrinya.

" Boleh aku menceritakan sesuatu padamu dokter Lee? " Aku mengangguk kemudian duduk disampingnya, aku merengkuh kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Aku merasa tak bisa bertahan lagi. Aku merasa sudah saatnya aku pergi, selama 5 tahun ini aku sudah merepotkan suami juga anakku. Mereka terus memperjuangkan hidupku namun aku tahu sebenarnya pada akhirnya kematian akan tetap merengkuhku. " Dia tampak meneteskan air matanya, dia begitu rapuh.

" Jadi kau menyerah? Setelah usaha yang dilakukan suami dan juga anakmu kau akan menyerah? " dia menatapku lirih. Masih sambil menangis.

" Aku hanya ingin membebaskan diriku dari penyakit mematikan ini, aku tak ingin menyusahkan mereka lagi. Dan aku ingin suamiku berbahagia "

" Kau kebahagiaannya, kesembuhanmulah yang membuatnya paling bahagia kurasa " Aku tersenyum kecut. Hei, bukan maksudku menginginkan wanita dihadapanku ini tak sembuh. Namun hanya merasa, entahlah namun sedikit kacau perasaanku saat ini.

" bukan aku kebahagiaannya, bukan aku " dia kembali terisak, aku merengkuhnya kedalam pelukanku. Aku merasa bersalah karena kejadian 10 tahun silam dan aku yakin sampai saat ini dia belum mengetahui mengenai penghianatan suaminya dimasa lalu.

" Jihee " Aku melepaskan pelukanku begitu mendengar suara itu. Aku mengingat jelas pemilik suara itu. Kyuhyun. Aku tak membalikan tubuhku. Aku tak berani. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Sungguh kenapa harus sekarang? Aku belum siap sama sekali untuk bertemu dengannya lagi.

" Kyu, ini dokter Lee dari Amerika " kurasakan derap langkah kaki mendekat kearahku. Aku harus bagaimana? Mau tak mau aku pun membalikan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya.

" Annyeonghaseo , Lee Sungmin imnida " Aku berusaha menunjukan senyumku padanya, sebaiknya aku berpura-pura lupa akan dirinya. Itu lebih baik. Kulihat wajahnya terkejut melihatku, apa dia masih mengingat diriku?

" Minnie? " ucapnya lirih hampir berbentuk bisikan, mungkin hanya aku dan Kyuhyun yang dapat mendengarnya namun aku memilih berpura-pura tak mendengarnya.

" Ah iya , saya dan tim di Amerika sedang mencari sumsum tulang yang cocok dengan istri anda. Mohon bersabar dan tolong selalu memberikan dukungan pada istri anda. " Kyuhyun tak merespon ucapanku, sepertinya dia masih terlalu shock melihatku disini.

" Baiklah saya harus segera pergi dari sini, banyak pekerjaan yang menanti. Ny. Cho istirahat yang banyak dan rajin konsumsi obatmu tepat waktu, hanya itu yang dapat membuatmu bertahan sampai kami menemukan pendonor untukmu. " Jihee hanya mengangguk mengerti, aku pun pamit dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Aku tak mungkin bisa berlama-lama disana. Aku tak sanggup, sesak rasanya berada didekatnya saat ini. Aku terus menekan dadaku agar mengurangi rasa sesak ini, kenapa setelah 10 tahun rasa ini tak hilang. Aku benci seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi aku sibuk berkutat mempelajari riwayat kesehatan Jihee dan juga mengecek email dari Amerika kalau saja mereka sudah menemukan sumsum tulang yang cocok dengan Jihee. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku sejenak, memijit pelipisku yang terasa pusing. Kesehatan Jihee semakin memburuk, dia harus segera melakukan operasi. Dia harus sembuh, namun saat mendengar ceritanya tadi sepertinya dia sendiri tak berharap untuk sembuh. Ah, sebaiknya aku memeriksa kembali kesehatannya. Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruanganku.

CKLEK

" OMO " Aku memekik terkejut saat membuka pintu, Kyuhyun berdiri didepan ruanganku.

" Mianhae mengejutkanmu, bisa kita bicara sebentar? " Aku sedikit ragu, apa yang ingin dia bicarakan? Semoga saja bukan masa lalu kami, aku sudah bertekad untuk berpura-pura lupa padanya.

" Ne , saya juga ingin membicarakan mengenai Ny. Cho " Ucapku seraya tersenyum, kulihat dia menatapku sendu. Aku pun mempersilahkannya masuk kedalam ruanganku.

" Silahkan duduk Tn. Cho " Kyuhyun pun duduk dihadapanku.

" Jadi Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan? " Tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

" Minnie-ah " Sudah kuduga dia akan mengungkit masa lalu kami. Tuhan kuatkan aku untuk menghadapinya kali ini.

" Ne? Minnie? Nugu? " Tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

" Kau benar-benar melupakanku Min? " Dia menatapku lirih, kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku menjadi bingung bagaimana harus bersikap.

" Saya tak paham dengan ucapan anda Tn. Cho " Aku berusaha terlihat biasa saja dihadapannya. Dia tampak menatapku tajam.

" Berhenti berpura-pura Minnie! Kau pasti ingat siapa aku, aku kekasihmu 10 tahun silam! Aku tahu kau belum melupakanku! " Aku menghela nafas berat, aku harus menyangkal bagaimana lagi? Pasti akan semakin rumit.

" Baiklah, aku memang mengingat semuanya ajhushii, tapi kupikir ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengenang masa lalu. Saat ini kesehatan istrimu lebih penting "

" Ne, aku tahu itu, aku hanya.. hmm aku hanya me .. "

BRAK

" Dokter Lee, Ny. Cho kembali muntah-muntah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah bahkan sekarang tak sadarkan diri " Aku langsung bergegas berlari bersama Kyuhyun menuju ruang rawat Jihee. Aku langsung memeriksakan keadaannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun menunggu diluar. Tuhan kumohon jangan ambil dia.

.

.

.

" Keadaannya memburuk, kita harus segera menemukan pendonor " Ucapku pada Kyuhyun, kami sedang duduk ditaman rumah sakit, setelah memeriksakan keadaan Jihee kami memutuskan bicara disini. Keadaannya semakin parah, obat-obatan sudah tak mampu membuatnya bertahan lama.

" Selama 5 tahun ini kami terus mencari pendonor yang cocok namun sulit, keluarganya tak ada yang cocok sumsum tulang dengan miliknya, satu kemungkinan dia cocok dengan milik ibunya namun 9 tahun lalu ibunya meninggal dunia. Aku hampir putus asa, aku ingin dia lekas sembuh. Yeogeun masih membutuhkan ibunya " Aku menoleh kearahnya, terlihat raut lelah diwajahnya. Aku mengerti bagaimana kacaunya dia sekarang. Aku merindukan senyumnya yang dulu, wajah tampannya tertutupi dengan wajah lelahnya. Diusianya yang menginjak 42tahun, dia terlihat tak begitu tua, tetap tampan.

" Lalu dimana anakmu sekarang? Aku belum melihatnya, pasti dia sudah besar sekarang "

" Ne, usianya sudah 14 tahun. Semenjak masuk ke SMP dia tinggal diasrama. Dia sempat menolak namun ibunya terus memaksa. Jihee tak ingin anaknya melihatnya tersiksa menahan sakit, dia tak ingin yeogeun bersedih maka dari itu dia meminta yeogeun masuk ke sekolah asrama. Akupun menyetujui itu, aku bisa fokus pada pekerjaanku dan juga jihee " Sesaat kami terdiam, aku hanya menatap kedepan.

DEG

Aku tersentak saat Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tanganku, aku tak berani menoleh. Aku bisa merasakannya, dia menatapku sekarang. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya namun dia tak mau melepaskannya.

" Jangan seperti ini, didalam sana istrimu sedang bertahan melawan penyakitnya, tak sepantasnya kita seperti ini " Ucapku lirih, kumohon jangan membuatku semakin merasa bersalah pada Jihee.

" Aku tahu, tapi tak bolehkah begini sebentar? Aku merindukanmu " ucapannya membuatku bergetar, ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan mengatakan aku juga merindukannya tapi sekali lagi, didalam sana seseorang pemilik sah dari namja dihadapanku ini sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, aku tak boleh egois. Aku ingin menangis sekarang, aku benci dengan yang namanya menahan perasaan.

" Ini sudah 10 tahun, sudah tak sama seperti dulu, kumohon jangan memperkeruh suasana " mohonku padanya, aku dengan kasar melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beranjak dari sana. Aku meremas kemejaku dibagian dada. Nyeri sekali, aku masih mencintainya sungguh mencintainya. Dia tak pernah bisa aku lupakan namun tak juga bisa aku dapatkan. Aku merasa bodoh sendiri, merasa kasihan pada diriku ini.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini keadaan Jihee semakin memburuk, pagi tadi Kyuhyun pergi menjemput putranya diasrama. Jihee terus menerus menyebut nama putranya, aku merasa tak berguna sama sekali. Aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya dan itu membuatku sedih. Aku terus berada disampingnya dan menungguinya. Aku tak beranjakpun dari ruang ICU karena takut-takut keadaannya drop lagi.

" Eughhh " Kulihat Jihee melengkuh sejenak sebelum membuka kedua matanya.

" Dokter Lee " Aku menggenggam erat tangannya.

" Ne, kau menginginkan sesuatu? "

" Yeogeun " Ucapnya lirih, entahlah mengapa firasatku buruk sekali. Tuhan perahankalah dia. Jangan ambil dia sekarang kumohon.

" Suamimu sedang menjemputnya, bersabarlah "

" Dokter Lee, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu "

" Bicaralah " Jihee tampak diam sejenak kemudian menatapku dalam dengan kedua mata sayunya.

" Kumohon setelah aku tiada, jaga Kyuhyun dan juga yeogeun untukku. " Aku membulatkan matanya tak percaya, apa yang dia katakan?

" Ny. Cho a.. apa yang baru saja anda ucapkan? Menjaga mereka adalah tugas anda, anda harus bertahan untuk mereka " Jihee tampak menangis, aku tak kuat melihatnya. Sungguh menyedihkan, aku tak sanggup menahan air mataku.

" Aku benar-benar tak bisa bertahan Dokter Lee, aku tak sanggup lagi. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya menjaga mereka. Karena aku tahu kebahagiaan Kyuhyun jika bersamamu " Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya.

" Aku mengtahui semuanya, setelah kepergianmu Kyuhyun banyak berubah menjadi pendiam. Aku menyelidiki semuanya sendiri. Maafkan Kyuhyun jika menurutmu dia mempermainkan hatimu, dia tak begitu, dia tulus mencintaimu sejak awal" Bagaimana bisa dia tak marah mengetahui suaminya berselingkuh bahkan meminta selingkuhannya untuk membahagiakan suaminya? Ini gila.

" Tentu aku marah saat mengetahui Kyuhyun berselingkuh namun aku tak bisa berbuat apapun atau memaksa dia untuk tetap mencintaiku jika hatinya sendiri tak menginginkanku. Aku mulai merelakannya saat aku mengetahui mengidap penyakit ini, aku merasa aku tak mungkin bertahan melewati penyakit ini, namun Kyuhyun bersikeras menyembuhkanku, mungkin dia merasa bersalah. Sejak awal aku melihatmu aku tahu kau adalah Sungmin yang dicintai suamiku. Kyuhyun banyak menceritakan tentangmu, dan sejak lama aku menanti saat ini saat dimana kau kembali dan saat dimana aku sudah siap untuk melepasnya. Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi, sungguh aku tak sanggup, aku sudah menyerah pada hidupku ini " terangnya seolah-olah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku. Dia kembali menangis dan aku benar-benar tak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu, aku ikut menangis kembali.

BRAK

" Eommaaaaaa " Seseorang langsung menerjang memeluk Jihee, pasti itu yeogeun. Kulihat yeogeun menangis tersedu-sedu melihat keadaan Eommanya, jihee sendiri mencoba menenangkan Yeogeun.

PUK

Aku merasakan tangan yang bertengger dipundakku, Kyuhyun menatapku dan aku tak sanggup lagi menahan tangisku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku membekap erat mulutku saat melihat Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Jihee dan nampak Jihee berbisik kepada Kyuhyun. Kemudian Jihee memintaku mendekat.

" Kumohon berjanjilah menjaga Anak dan Suamiku " Pintanya, entahlah kurasa ini saatnya dia akan pergi, nafasnya sangat berat dan bicaranya sudah tak selancar tadi. Aku menatap Kyuhyun, Jihee dan yeogeun bergantian. Aku menggeleng pertanda tak setuju, entahlah aku mersa tak berhak.

" Ku m.. mo.. ho.. n" Ucapnya tersendat-sendat, aku terus menangis namun akhirnya aku pun mengangguk, kulihat Jihee bernafas lega sebelum mengecup anak dan suaminya kemudian menutup mata. Dia telah pergi, aku semakin sesak. Aku menangis dalam diam. Yeogeun sudah meraung-raung meminta ibunya kembali, Kyuhyun membiarkan itu. Aku tak sanggup, aku ingin keluar dari sini. Ini menyakitkan, aku gagal, aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Maafkan aku Jihee.

.

.

.

Setelah pemakaman berakhir aku dan Kyuhyun pergi ketaman yang sering kami kunjungi dulu, Yeogeun sudah kembali keasramanya. Dia tak dapat izin terlalu lama, sebelum pemakaman tadi Yeogeun mengajaku bicara.

Flashbcak

" Noona hmm atau aku harus memanggilmu Eomma? " Tanya Yeougen seperti meminta pendapatku. Aku mengelus lembut rambutnya.

" Jangan panggil aku Eomma, Eommamu hanya jihee, jangan gantikan posisinya dengan orang lain. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Mommy jika kau mau "

" Mungkin akan terdengar canggung tapi aku akan mencobanya hmm Mom " Aku tersenyum, memang terdengar canggung.

" Ne, tak apa, mungkin nanti kau akan terbiasa "

" Hmm mom, sebelum Eomma meninggal dia mengatakan bahwa akan menyerahkan aku dan Appa padamu, aku mengerti maksud Eomma, jadi Mommy dan Appa akan menikah? " Aku tampak terdiam sejenak.

" Aku tak tahu, ini terlalu cepat untuk membicarakan pernikahan. Eommamu baru saja dimakamkan, aku tak mau melangkah secepat itu. Hmm, apa kau tak keberatan jika aku menjadi Mommy mu? Maksudku yah kau tahu umur kita hanya terpaut 11 tahun, aku takut kau merasa malu jika aku menjadi ibumu nanti " ini yang aku khawatirkan, aku jauh terlihat seperti kakaknya dari pada ibunya, aku tak mau dia merasa malu jika teman-temannya mengetahui ini kemudian mengolok-oloknya.

" Anni, untuk apa malu, kau cantik Mom jadi aku tak malu, hehe yah kalaupun ada yang mengolok-olok soal itu aku tak mau ambil pusing. Kau adalah pilihan Eomma untuk menjagaku dan Appa, dan apapun pilihan Eomma aku yakin itu yang terbaik dan justru aku yang khawatir padamu, apa tak apa kau menikah dengan namja setua Appa? Kau muda dan cantik, banyak namja muda yang masih single diluar sana " Aku merasa teriris mendengarnya, sepertinya dia belum tahu jika aku yang membuat cinta Appa kepada Eommanya menghilang, jika dia tahu dia pasti akan membenciku. Aku harus bagaimana. Aku merasa sangat bersalah.

SRET

Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku, aku menangis. Semua campur aduk didalam hatiku, aku sedih atas kepergian Jihee, aku kecewa karena gagal menyelamatkannya, aku merasa bersalah pada jihee dan juga yeogeun, sesak rasanya. Sudut hatiku terasa ingin meledak.

" Mom, kau menangis, uljima, wae? Jika kau tak setuju menikah dengan Appa aku tak apa " Aku menggeleng kasar. Bukan itu yeogeun. Aku harus menjelaskan apa? Kulepaskan pelukanku pada yeogeun lalu menyeka air mataku.

" Setelah kenaikan kelas, kumohon pindah dari sekolahmu dan masuk kesekolah biasa saja. Mulai sekarang aku yang akan merawatmu, membesarkanmu dan mendidikmu menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab dan sukses dimasa depan. Ini janjiku padamu, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan selalu menyayangimu dan juga menjagaku " Yah inilah yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menebus semuanya.

" terima kasih, sungguh aku berterima kasih padamu " yeogeun langsung memelukku erat, tidak harusnya aku yang berterima kasih setidaknya masih ada kesempatan untukku menebus semuanya.

Flasback End

" Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali kita kemari " Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

" Ne " Aku tersenyum tipis sambil menerawang kenangan kami saat masih bersama, dan kini kami kembali dalam hubungan yang entah aku sebut apa. Tapi bisakah aku mengatakan kalau kali ini kami juga bersama? Hubungan seperti dulu?

" Kau banyak berubah, namun kenapa kau semakin kurus begini hmm? " Kyuhyun mengelus pipiku lembut, nyaman sekali. Aku ingin memeluknya sekarang. Sungguh. Tapi bagaimana memulainya? Ini mendebarkan. Baiklah sepertinya tak mungkin aku memulainya duluan.

" Banyak pasien yang harus aku tangani membuatku jarang makan, hmm Ajhussi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu " Kyuhyun tampak berdecak kesal, ada apa dengannya?

" Kita akan menikah, dan jangan panggil aku ajhussi yang membuatku semakin terlihat tua" Protesnya tak suka. Aku ingin tertawa namun menahannya.

" Ehem, baiklah Kyu aku ingin bicara " panggilan Kyu lebih baik dan sedikit cute tak apa bukan?

" Bicaralah sayang " Oh Tuhan, ini benar-benar menggetarkan hatiku. Sayang? Aku suka aku sukaa!

" Ini mengenai pernikahan kita dan sekolah yeogeun. Hmm apakah bisa kita menikah setelah kenaikan kelas yeogeun? Dan bisakah setelah yeogeun naik kelas kita pindahkan saja kesekolah reguler? Aku tak ingin dia diasrama lagi, aku ingin dia tinggal bersama kita saja " Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

" Kurasa bukan ide buruk "

" Jeongmal kau setuju? " Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum, aku langsung memeluknya dan dia sedikit terkejut namun tetap membalas pelukanku. Tak apa aku memulainya duluan, aku hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa bahagiaku.

" Minnie " panggil Kyuhyun, aku mendongakan kepalaku untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

" Hmm? " Gumanku.

CUP

Astaga! Nafasku tercekat! Bagaimana mungkin, dia menciumku secara tiba-tiba, aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana cara membalas ciuman? Aku tak pernah berciuman! Omo, dia menggerakan bibirnya, aku harus bagaimana! Kurasakan dia melepas tautan bibir kami. Sejenak kami saling memandang.

" Jangan bilang kau belum pernah hmm.. belum? Kau? Jinjja " Ahhh aku maluuu, bagaimana caraku menyembunyikan wajahku ini. Aku menangkupkan wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

SRET

Kyuhyun menarik kedua tanganku dan kembali menciumku, perasaanku mebuncah. Aku hanya diam tanpa membalas. Tak lama Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir kami.

" Kuharap ini awal mula kita menempuh kebahagiaan kita. " dia menatapku dalam.

" Ne, kuharap juga begitu " Aku memberikan senyuman terbaikku.

CUP

Kukecup pipinya kilat, dia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Cinta pertamaku dan takdir Tuhan menjadikannya cinta terakhirku. Aku bahagia karena kini semuanya terasa mudah walaupun harus melewati masa sulit 10 tahun yang lalu bahkan harus menunggu 10 tahun lamanya untuk mencapai kebahagiaan ini.

" Cha.. Sudah malam, ayo pulang " Kyuhyun menggandeng tanganku, aku tersenyum. 10 Tahun lalu disini kisah kami dimulai, dan sekarang disini juga kami memulai cerita baru. Keinginanku 10 tahun silam dapat terwujud. Gomawo Kyu. Gomawo Jihee. Terima Kasih Tuhan. Semoga hidup kami akan selalu diselimuti kebahagiaan.

END

Selesaaii,, Terimakasih yang ngreview kemaren.. maaf kalau endingnya mengecewakan.. yang minta sequel MLF minggu depan ne, cerita ini ada yang mau sequel kah? ..

Shywona489, Miyoori 29, Heldamagnae, RithaGaemGyu137, ShinJiWoo920202, dewi. , aidafuwafuwa, paprikapumpkin, KobayashiAde, kyutmin, abilhikmah, keroro. , laviniaebo, TifyTiffanyLee, Chikyumin, sitara1083, Andrea brittania fleischer, baby cho, JoyersHaruka, , chosung, ChanMoody, Adekyumin joyer, Ayam pabbo, ciciratnasari108, cho dizma joyer, Park Heeni, sara kyumin, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki , binglelo , hye jin park, .7,Guest


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author .

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

My First Love

Aku dan Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahku sambil bergandengan tangan. Malam ini Kyuhyun akan bicara dengan Eomma dan Daddy soal pernikahan kami. Eomma dan Daddy belum mengetahui soal rencana ini. Jujur aku tak bisa menerka-nerka reaksi mereka, masih melekat diingatanku 10 tahun silam Eomma begitu terkejut saat mengetahui hubunganku dan juga Kyuhyun. Aku menghentikan langkahku saat sebelum kami memasuki rumah membuat Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ada apa sayang? " Kyuhyun melihatku tampak cemas.

" Aku takuuut Kyu " Kyuhyun memelukku sambil mengusap-usap punggungku mencoba menenangkan.

" Ini kesempatan kita sayang, kita sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Jika hal terburuk yang akan terjadi nanti, kita harus bisa menghadapinya bersama-sama. 10 Tahun sudah kita lewati dan sekarang tinggal selangkah lagi kita akan menempuh kebahagiaan kita " Aku masih tampak ragu, aku cemas sekali.

" Tapi Kyu, aku takut jika Eomma tak menyetujuinya dan kita tak diperbolehkan untuk bertemu lagi dan jika itu terjadi aku tak akan bisa bernafas dengan baik jika dipisahkan denganmu lagi " Cicitku penuh kepanikan, Kyuhyun tampak terkekeh. Hei ini hal yang serius juga menegangkan kenapa dia tertawa begitu. Dengan kasar aku melepaskan pelukannya.

" Aku sedang benar-benar panik dan resah memikirkan ini tetapi kau masih bisa tertawa? Apa kau sedang mempermainkan aku? " tanyaku marah.

" Sayang, hei dengarkan aku " Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai tanganku namun aku menghindar. Aku sungguh kesal.

" Oke aku minta maaf, aku hanya tak ingin kau terlalu panik memikirkan hal yang belum terjadi sayang, bahkan kita masih didepan pintu rumahmu. Kita belum mencoba masuk dan bicara dengan kedua orang tuamu. "

" Tapi tetap saja terasa menjengkelkan mendengarmu tertawa sedangkan aku resah begini " rajukku, Kyuhyun menarik pinggangku dengan sebelah tangannya agar mendekat kearahnya.

" Iya aku mengerti, tapi kau harus ingat. Kau tak sendiri sayang, ada aku disini dan kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Jika mereka tak setuju maka kita akan berusaha meyakinkan mereka, arrachi? " Aku pu mengangguk, Kyuhyun benar masih ada dia dan kami tentu akan menghadapinya bersama. Aku tak akan menyerah.

" Arrasho "

CUP

" Itu kekuatan yang aku salurkan untukmu, jadi kita siap untuk menghadapi mereka? " Tanya Kyuhyun usai mengecup kilat bibirku, tak kupungkiri aku merasa tenang.

" Baiklah " Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya dan setelah meyakinakan hatiku akhirnya kami pun mencoba masuk kedalam.

CKLEK

" Eommaaaa, Daddyy " Teriakku begitu aku dan Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

" Ada apa Min teriak- ter OMO Kyuhyun-ah " Eomma menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun, Tak lama Daddy muncul dibelakang Eomma.

" Bagaimana kabar kalian Noona, Hyung? " Daddy memeluk Kyuhyun singkat bergantian dengan Eomma yang kini sudah melenggang kedapur. Mengambil minuman untuk Kyuhyun sepertinya.

" Kami baik, apa kabarmu Kyu? Mianhae aku dan Kibum tak sempat menghadiri pemakaman istrimu, kami turut berduka cita " ucap daddy sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk.

" Ne, gwencana Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja, kalian sendiri bagaimana? " Eomma mucul dari dapur membawa 4 cangkir teh.

" Kabar kami juga baik-baik saja " Jawab Daddy.

" Diminum Kyu " Tawar Eomma sambil meletakan cangkir teh dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" Gomawo Noona " Eomma tersenyum kemudian duduk disebelah Daddy.

" Kalian datang bersama tadi kemari? " tanya Eomma sambil mengesap tehnya.

" Ne Eomma dan hmm ada yang ingin kami sampaikan pada kalian " Ucapku takut-takut, kulihat Eomma dan Daddy saling berpandangan.

" Bicaralah " Ucap Daddy, aku tampak melirik Kyuhyun. Seakan tau dengan kecemasanku, Kyuhyun pun meremas lembut tanganku memberi ketenangan sekaligus kekuatan.

" Noona, hyung.. maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku kesini ingin menyampaikan bahwa aku ingin melamar Minnie untuk menjadi istriku " Aku melirik takut-takut kearah mereka, kepanikanku berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya saat melihat wajah kaku Eomma. Entahlah firasatku mengatakan ini tak akan semudah yang kami pikirkan. Tuhan bantu aku jebal.

" Apa maksdumu menjadikan anakku istri? " Tanya Eomma dengan dingin, Daddy tampak melirik kearahku. Aku menunduk takut.

" Aku mencintai Minnie, sejak 10 tahun lalu. Mungkin kalian tak percaya namun aku memang mencintainya, hubungan kami dulu bukan hanya permainan belaka namun aku benar-benar merasakan perasaan ini terhadap anak kalian. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya " Bolehkan aku menitikan air mata? Tak pernah terlintas dibenaku sejak dulu bahwa Kyuhyun akan mengatakan dia mencintaiku dengan tulus dan seyakin ini dihadapan kedua orang tuaku. Aku mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

" Apa kau serius dengan anakku? Dia satu-satunya putriku, aku tak bisa melepasnya begitu saja dengan asal pria sekalipun aku mengenalmu dengan baik " Daddy tampak menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Oh Tuhan kurasa ini benar-benar berat sekarang, bolehkah aku dibuat pingsan saja sekarang? Aku tak sanggup melewatinya sekarang.

" Aku tak pernah seserius ini Hyung, aku benar-benar mencintai anakmu dan bersungguh-sungguh menikahi anak kalian " Ucap Kyuhyun mantap, ah Kyuhyun aku mencintaimu.

" Tidak, aku tidak setuju " Ucapan Eomma barusan membuat nafasku seperti ditarik paksa, sesak.

" Wae Noona? " Oke, aku merasa sebentar lagi akan ada tarik menarik urat. Perdebatan akan dimulai dan aku tak siap akan ini.

" Kau sadar Kyu, umurmu berapa? Anakku masih terlalu muda untuk menikah bahkan dengan seorang pria yang umurnya hampir sama dengan kedua orang tuanya "

" Eomma, apakah cinta hanya dilihat dari batas umur? Bukankah yang terpenting kami saling mencintai dan bahagia? " Tanyaku dengan lirihnya. Apa salahnya menikah dengan namja yang jauh lebih tua dariku? Yang penting aku bahagia tak cukupkah itu?

" Tapi chagi, kau masih muda, kau tak takut dengan anggapan orang jika kau menikah dengan orang tua? " Kulihat wajah Kyuhyun yang keruh seperti tertohok dengan ucapan Eomma.

" Itu tak masalah untukku dan aku tak peduli dengan ucapan orang lain " Kyuhyun tampak meremas tanganku.

" Chagi, daddy mohon dengarkanlah Eommamu, Eomma tak ingin kau salah langkah " Aku menatap tajam daddy.

" Kupikir kau akan ada dipihakku dad, ternyata kau sama saja dengan Eomma. Kenapa kalian selalu membuat aku kecewa? Tak bisakah sekali saja kalian membahagiakanku? Dan kau dad, kau mengatakan kalau kau menyayangiku, menginginkan aku ceria dan bahagia, dan sekarang aku tegaskan segala sumber kebahagiaanku jika bersama Kyuhyun. Tak bisakah kalian memahami itu? Tak bisa kah sekali ini saja pikirkan perasaanku? Apa aku berdosa mencintai namja yang jauh lebih tua dari padaku? "

" Noona, Hyung kami mohon beri kami kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaan " Mohon Kyuhyun, aku memeluk lengan Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahku ditangannya.

" Tidak! Aku tetap tak setuju! "

" yeobo, tenangkan dirimu " Daddy tampak mencoba menenangkan Eomma.

" Tidak, aku tak segila ini menikahkan Sungmin dengan seseorang yang lebih pantas dia panggil Appa " teriak Eomma, aku melepaskan pelukanku pada Kyuhyun dan menatap Eomma marah.

" Kau selalu seperti ini! Tak pernah mengerti aku! Aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku mencintai namja yang kau sebut tua ini! Tapi aku sungguh tak peduli dengan usianya, demi Tuhan Eomma, Daddy bahkan Kyuhyun baru 42 tahun, dan lihat apa dia terlihat tua sekali? Tidakkan? Lalu apa masalahnya? Oh apa kalian menginginkanku menikah dengan pemuda 30 tahun yang sukses agar bisa dipamerkan dengan relasi bisnis Daddy? Atau kalian berencana mengatur perjodohanku dengan anak relasi bisnis daddy? Jawabanku TIDAK, TAK AKAN PERNAH! " Teriakku marah. Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkanku namun aku tak bisa tenang. Aku sudah sangat marah.

" Eomma tak peduli kau mau atau tidak tapi Eomma benar-benar tak merestui hubungan kalian! " Setelah itu Eomma pergi dan Daddy langsung menyusul Eomma.

" Kyu, Eottokhe hiks? " tanyaku lirih, Kyuhyun merengkuhku kedalam pelukannya.

" Sssttt uljima, kita akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya nanti ne? Jangan menangis sayang, kau membuatku sesak " Aku mendongakan kepalaku dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

" Berjanji padaku kita akan selalu bersama " Kyuhyun mengelus rambutku dan mengecup keningku lama.

" Aku berjanji padamu sayang " Bisiknya ditelingaku, dan itu membuatku tenang. Walaupun aku tau akan sulit namun aku yakin bisa melawatinya selagi Kyuhyun masih berada disisiku.

.

.

.

Sarapan pagi ini aku hanya diam tanpa berniat bicara dengan Eomma dan Daddy. Terserah jika mengatakan aku kekanakan tapi kurasa mendiamkan mereka adalah cara yang paling tepat sekarang. Aku tak ingin terlibat pembicaraan apapun yang nantinya justru membuatku sulit sendiri. " Chagi, pagi ini daddy akan mengantarmu kerumah sakit "

" Anni, Kyuhyun akan menjemputku " Tanpa melihatpun aku tahu Eomma sedang mengeram menahan amarahnya. Ayolah aku sudah 25 tahun dan tahu mana yang terbaik untukku.

" Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kalian batasi pertemuan kalian, Daddy tau ini tak mudah namun sebisa mungkin coba untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Kau harus segera melupakannya, bag ... "

PRANG

Aku mengempaskan sendok dalam genggamanku, menatap tajam Eomma dan Daddy. Aku diam menahan amarahku. Aku hanya inginkan Kyuhyun, tak mengertikah mereka itu? Lalu kenapa jika Kyuhyun sudah berusia 42 tahun? Bukankah yang terpenting dia bisa membahagiakan aku? Untuk apa menikah dengan namja yang usianya tak jauh dari pada aku jika aku tak merasakan kebahagiaan?

" Kupikir kalian mengerti aku, menyayangiku, ingin melihat aku bahagia. Namun aku salah. Selama ini aku tak pernah meminta apapun pada kalian, aku tak menuntut apapun dari kalian. Tapi kali ini, bisakah kalian mencoba mengerti aku? Aku hanya menginginkan Kyuhyun, aku bisa bahagia hanya dengan bersamanya. Jika kalian berpikir kalian orang tuaku jadi tau apa yang terbaik untukku, kalian salah. Yang tau apa yang terbaik untuk diriku hanya diriku sendiri karena aku yang menjalaninya dan merasakannya. " Aku menyeka air mataku. Memandang Eomma dan Daddy satu per satu.

" Chagi, mohon mengerti kami nak, Eomma hanya ingin kau mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dari Kyuhyun. Masih banyak namja yang leb.. "

" Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak baik dimata kalian? Jelaskan padaku! " Tanyaku marah.

" Nak, Kyuhyun jauh lebih tua dari pada dirimu, bagaimana bisa Daddy menerima calon menantu yang bahkan memanggil calon mertuanya dengan sebutan Hyung dan Noona? "

" Jadi hanya karena usianya? Tak melihat dari kebaikannya? Tanggung jawabnya? Bagaimana dia mencintaiku? " Aku memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada Eomma dan Daddy.

" Bukan hanya itu, dia juga sudah memiliki anak yang bahkan cocok jadi adik ataupun keponakanmu chagi, Eomma mohon mengertilah. Tak inginkah melihat kami bahagia? Lagipula bagaimana mungkin anak Kyuhyun memanggil Sungjin samcon sedangkan umurnya jauh lebih tua dari pada Sungjin " Beruntunglah Sungjin sudah berangkat sekolah dan tak mengetahui masalah ini, jika dia tau tentu saja dia akan berpihak pada Eomma dan Daddy.

" Kau inginkan melihat orang tuamu bahagia? Maka lepaskanlah Kyuhyun nak " lanjut Eomma. Aku bangkit dari dudukku.

" Baiklah jika itu keinginan kalian, aku akan melepaskan Kyuhyun. Carilah menantu yang menurut kalian itu yang terbaik dan bisa membuat kalian bahagia. " Kuliah Eomma merekahkan senyumannya, Daddy hanya dia menatapku dalam. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku.

" Tapi satu yang perlu kalian tahu, setelahnya kalian tak akan pernah bisa melihat kebahagiaan lagi diwajah putri kalian seumur hidup kalian. Aku permisi " Aku melangkah meninggalkan rumah, aku langsung mendial nomor Kyuhyun.

" Jemput aku sekarang di halte dekat perumahanku " Aku mengapus air mata yang terus mengalir dipipiku.

.

.

.

BRAK

SRET

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat begitu aku memasuki mobil Kyuhyun. Aku menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku tak bisa jika tak bersama namja dihadapanku ini. Aku mencintainya dengan sangat.

" Sttt, uljima sayang, apa terjadi sesuatu hmm? " Kyuhyun terus memberi usapan lembut dipunggungku agar aku merasa tenang. Aku pun menceritakan kejadian tadi. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengarkan penuturanku. Aku tahu dia sedang berpikir keras mengenai masalah ini.

" mianhae Kyu, tadi aku bicara sembarangan tadi. Bagaimana jika mereka benar-benar mencarikan namja untukku? Aku tak mauu hikss " Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya padaku, aku terus menangis dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

" Kau tenang saja sayang, aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi " Aku melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun padaku.

" Apa kita kawin lari saja "

CETAK

" Aww Appooooo " Rengekku sambil mengelus keningku yang terkena jitakan Kyuhyun.

" Jangan bicara sembarangan seperti itu! Seperti bukan orang yang berpendidikan saja, apapun masalah yang kita hadapi, pasti ada jalan keluar terbaik. Bukan dengan cara yang kau bilang tadi " Aku mendengus kesal meskipun apa yang dikatakannya benar.

" iyaa aku tahu, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? "

" Sekarang yang perlu aku lakukan mengantarmu sampai rumah sakit dan tugasmu adalah bekerja dengan baik dan sembuhkan banyak pasien, arrachi? " Aku mencubit gemas pinggang Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun meringis tertahan.

" Aku sedang serius Kyu, apa yang harus kita lakukan? "

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku sekilas kemudian mengelus lembut pipiku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, aku tahu sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun tak tahu harus melakukan apa namun perlakuannya barusan seperti memintaku agar tenang.

" Jangan pikirkan masalah ini terlalu keras, aku yang akan mencari jalan keluarnya dan kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku dan kedua orang tuamu khawatir. Cukup diam dan percaya padaku, apa kau bisa melakukan itu sayang? " Aku mengangguk setelah itu mengecup kilat pipi Kyuhyun.

" Aku mengerti " Jawabku sambil memamerkan senyum maniskku.

" Cha, saatnya berangkat bekerja " Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobilnya, mengantarku kerumah sakit. Menyenangkan jika bisa melewati pagi yang indah setiap pagi bersama orang yang kau cintai.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Setelah mengantarkan Sungmin kerumah sakit, Kyuhyun tak langsung pergi kekantornya. Dia bergegas melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Sungmin. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 8.30 dan waktu seprti ini Siwon masih ada dirumah karena dia akan berangkat pukul 09.00 . Maka dari itu dengan segera Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya. Dia tak bisa menunda lagi, dia harus segera bicara dengan Siwon dan juga Kibum. Setelah sampai di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun bergegas masuk kedalam rumah Sungmin.

" Ada apa kau datang kemari? " Tanya Kibum dengan nada tak suka, Siwon tampak menggenggam tangan Kibum mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu.

" Hyung, Noona aku tahu kalian tak merestui hubunganku dengan Sungmin karena perbedaan usia kami. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa jika kalian merasa keberatan akan hal itu, namun disini kumohon jangan pandang aku dari segi usia. Kumohon lihatlah ketulusan hatiku untuk anak kalian. Aku mencintainya dengan sangat, mungkin terdengar gila namun saat aku menjadikannya kekasih dulu, aku benar-benar mencintainya hingga sekarang. Aku memang jahat pada Jihee karena menghianati cintany namun aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi jika aku sangat mencintai Minnie " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

" Jihee saja bisa kau hianati, tak menutup kemungkinan hal itu juga akan terjadi kepada Sungmin kan? " Tanya Siwon dengan tatapan menuding. Kyuhyun menghela nafas beratnya.

" Itu tak akan terjadi pada Sungmin, nyawaku sebagai jaminannya. Jika kalian tak percaya, kalian bisa membunuhku sewaktu-waktu jika sampai aku menyakiti atau menghianati Sungmin, kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku akan membuat surat yang menyatakan bahwa ini semua kehendakku jadi kalian tak perlu takut dipenjara. Aku bisa menjamin itu, tapi kumohon restuilah kami, aku benar-benar serius dengan putri kalian " Kibum dan Siwon tampat tak memeberi respon apapun kepada Kyuhyun, mereka hanya saling melempar pandangn satu sama lainnya. Keadaan hening sesaat, Kyuhyun pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah kibum dan Siwon kemudian berlutut dihadapan mereka membuat mereka terkejut dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

" Yah Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan? Berdirilah " Siwon berusaha membantu Kyuhyun berdiri namun Kyuhyun tetap bertahan pada posisi seperti ini.

" 10 Tahun Hyung, Noona aku menunggu untuk ini. Aku menunggu agar bisa bersama Sungmin, 10 tahun aku memandam rasa rindu dan cintaku pada Sungmin, dan 10 tahun juga aku memendam rasa bersalah pada jihee hiks. Ini tak mudah untuk kulewati, awalnya aku tak pernah berpikir akan bertemu Sungmin kembali, namun takdir justru membawaku kembali bersama Sungmin dan saat itu aku sudah bertekad untuk memperjuangkan cintaku padanya. Aku mohon yuHyuhhjwwdhhhhdhdhedheyhdhdhdHyung Noona percayalah padaku, beri aku kesempatan. Biarkan aku membahagiakan putri kalian, kumohon hiks kumohon dengan sangat " Kibum tampak meneteskan air mata melihat Kyuhyun memohon seperti itu padanya, bohong jika dia tak terenyuh dnegan kesungguhan hati Kyuhyun namun egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menerima ini semua.

" Kyu, sebaiknya kau segera kekantor, kita akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi nanti " Siwon membantu Kyuhyun berdiri.

" Kumohon Hyung pikirkan lagi permohonanku ini, setidaknya pikirkanlah kebahagiaan Sungmin " Sekali lagi Kyuhyun meminta dnegan lirihnya, Siwon hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun pun dengan gontai melangkah keluar dari rumah Sungmin. Setidaknya dia sudah mencoba, bagaimana hasilnya nanti itu diserahkannya pada Kibum dan Siwon.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit Sungmin bergegas memasuki kamarnya tanpa minat untuk sekedar makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sungmin merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, lelah karena hari ini banyak pasien ditambah pikirannya berkecamuk dengan masalah hubungan percintaannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meringankan pikirannya.

TOK TOK TOK

" Chagi, ini daddy " Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar tanpa minat untuk membukakan pintu.

" Daddy mohon buka pintunya " Sungmin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu.

CKLEK

" Wae? " Tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi datarnya, Siwon menatap Sungmin sedih. Baru saja dirasakannya sikap hangat Sungmin namun kini harus merasakan lagi sikap Sungmin seperti 10 tahun silam.

" Boleh Daddy masuk? Daddy ingin bicara "

" Jika itu hanya untuk membahas hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun kurasa itu tak perlu, aku lelah untuk membicarakan masalah ini " Jawab Sungmin tanpa mau memandang Siwon.

" Kau yakin? Tak akan menyesal? " Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, padahal Daddy ingin membicarakan soal pernikahanmu dan juga Kyuhyun " Ucapan Siwon sontak membuat Sungmin melebarkan pupil matanya saking terkejutnya.

" Ne? "

" Makanya, boleh Daddy masuk dan menjelaskan semuanya hmm? " Sungmin pun menggeser tubuhnya dan membiarkan Daddynya masuk kedalam.

" Jadi bisa Daddy menjelaskan padaku sekarang? " Tanya Sungmin dengan nanda menuntut, Siwon menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Tadi Kyuhyun datang dan memohon kepada Eomma dan Daddy agar merestui kalian, awalnya Daddy dan Eomma tak setuju namun saat melihat kesungguhan hatinya bahkan dia sampai berlutut memohon pada kami akhirnya kami pun merestui kalian " Sungmin shock saat Siwon mengatakan Kyuhyun berlutut memohon pada bumonimnya. Sungmin tak menyangka Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal sejauh itu sendirian.

" Jadi Kyuhyun sampai berlutut dihadapan kalian? " Tanya Sungmin dengan lirihnya.

" Ne, Eomma dan Daddy sampai terkejut dibuatnya " Ucap Kibum yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin. Sungmin menghampiri Kibum kemudian memeluknya erat.

" Jadi sekarang kalian bersungguh-sungguh merestui kami? " Tanya Sungmin memastikan.

" ne chagi, Eomma dan Daddy sudah merestui kalian, Eomma harap kau akan bahagia selamanya bersama Kyuhyun " Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk, Siwon menghampiri keduanya dan memeluk kedua wanita itu.

" Mulai sekarang kita harus sering mengukir banyak kebahagiaan, tak ada lagi jarak yang membuat kita menjauh " Ucapan Siwon sedikit banyaknya membuat Sungmin merasa bersalah.

" Mianhae aku selalu menyakiti kalian dengan sikapku " Kibum menggeleng dan mengecup kening Sungmin sayang.

" Anni, kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena tak bisa mengerti dirimu chagi " Mereka kembali berpelukan. Dalam hati mereka masing-masing kini terukir senyum bahagia.

.

.

.

1 Bulan Kemudian

GREP

" Ah Kyu, kau mengagetkanku saja " Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Tepat 5 jam yang lalu mereka resmi menjadi suami istri. Kini mereka sedang berada dibalkon kamar hotel tempat mereka bermalam.

" Aku tak menyangka Bumonimu akan merestui kita pada akhirnya " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin.

" Itu berkat dirimu yang memohon sambil berlutut dihadapan mereka dan seharusnya kau mengatakan padaku akan melakukan itu paling tidak aku juga akan membantumu berlutut dihadapan mereka " Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala belakang Sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Sungmin.

" Tak perlu, kau tak boleh berlutut memohon seperti itu. Cukup aku saja yang melakukannya " Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan suami yang begitu pengertian sepertinya.

" Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Aku tak menyangka jika kau cinta pertamaku akan menajadi pelabuhan terakhirku "

" Kau ini bicara seperti kau sempat berlabuh dihati namja lain saja, seharusnya kau mengatakan aku bahagia karena hanya kau satu-satunya dalam hidupku " Sungmin berdecih mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Kau merusak suasana romantis kita ajhusii " Ejek Sungmin.

" Yak siapa yang kau sebut ajhusii? " Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin dan menatapnya garang.

" Kan memang kau ajhusii, lupa umurmu berapa? " Kyuhyun berdengus kemudian membalikan tubuhnya masuk kedalam kamar hotel, sepertinya dia sedang merajuk.

" Yaaahhh, kau merajuk eoh? " Tak ada jawaban, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

" Yaaah Kyu, kenapa jadi kau yang merajuk! Yaaaaa jangan kekanakaaaan " Sungmin menaiki ranjang dan mencoba membuka paksa selimut yang Kyuhyun kenakan namun Kyuhyun menahanya.

" Heiiii, masa begitu saja marah. Tidak lucu sekali malam pertama dilewati dengan suami yang merajuk saat dikatai ajushii " Sungmin menarik kembali selimut itu namun...

" KYAAAAAA " Ternyata Kyuhyun tak menahan Selimut itu, justru Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya dan menarik Sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

" Kena kau " Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan menindih Sungmin.

" Kau itu selalu cerewet dan sedikit menyebalkan, jangan salahkan aku jika mengerjaimu " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" Dasar menyebalkan " Kyuhyun terkekeh sejenak melihat tingkah Sungmin.

" Jangan merajuk lagi, mianhae " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus dan itu membuat Sungmin tak bisa berlama-lama mendiamkan Kyuhyun.

" Ne, maafkan aku juga mengataimu ajhusii ne? " Kyuhyun mengelus lembut pipi Sungmin dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

" Saranghae " Bisik Kyuhyun lembut ditelinga Sungmin.

" Nado saranghae " Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung meraup penuh bibir Sungmin, melumatnya penuh gairah. Setelah 10 tahun lamanya, akhirnya kebahagiaan mereka bisa raih seutuhnya dan kali ini tanpa penghalang apapun. Kita sebagai manusia tak pernah tahu Bagaimana Tuhan menggariskan takdir kita, namun yang pasti telah Tuhan persiapkan untuk kita adalah sebuah kebahagiaan. Cukup percaya bahwa takdir Tuhan akan selalu membawa kita masuk kedalam pintu Kebahagiaan.

" Eungghhh Kyu, tunggu jangan tergesa-gesahhh, inihhh pertama kalihhnyaahh untukkuhh " Sungmin sulit bernafas saat Kyuhyun terus mengecupi seluruh tubuhnya penuh gairah, Sungmin tak menyangka melakukan dengan namja berumur begitu menggairahkan. Satu sisi Sungmin menginginkan ini namun dalam hatinya pun merasa takut karena ini pertama kali untuknya.

" Tak bisa sayang, aku harus segera membuatmu hamil jika tak ingin anakku salah menyebutku sebagai haraboji bukannya aboji saat dia bisa bicara nanti "

" HAHAHAHAHmmmpphhttt " Sungmin meledakan tawanya saat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun namun dengan segera Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya saat tawa mengejek itu mengalun dari bibir istrinya. Dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang mengingat Kyuhyun ingin segera membuat Sungmin hamil. Setidaknya kini biarkan mereka berbahagia atas hadiah yang Tuhan berikan untuk hidup mereka. Garis takdir yang membawa Sungmin mendapatkan kembali cinta pertamanya sekaligus menjadikannya cinta terakhirnya.

END

Bagaimana? Mengecewakankah? Mianhae kalau terlalu terburu-buru, gak ada waktu lagi buat ngetik aku mau UTS dan yang minta sequel MLF nanti akan aku post setelah UTS, bersabar ne dan ada ff baru judulnya** My Husband is a Gay, I am Fujoshi.. So?** . Gomawo yang udah review ^^


End file.
